The Dark Side Of Do'Naar
by spirit-of-macan
Summary: My first Star Wars story! Influenced by the Jedi Knight series of computer games. Set around 20 years after ROTJ. Wilcra Li New and his apprentice San Rylo are led to the system of Do'Naar. There they discover a secret Dark Jedi training facility...
1. The Battle For Gorek II

1

The X-Wing's cockpit erupted in bright yellow light as the laser blast passed closely by, then just as quickly faded once again to show the cold black nothing of space. Putting the small craft into a steep dive, New Republic pilot Tarl Kreethen tried once again to shake off his pursuer. The move sent him careering towards several other fighter craft vying for superiority, and not surprisingly the one shadowing his every move had once again managed to stay right with him through his manoeuvre. It was rare indeed that Tarl came across a pilot with enough skill to match his own, but there was something oddly different about the way these attackers piloted their craft. It was as if each and every single one of them were aware of what was about to happen and acted accordingly. He'd even seen one bank to avoid one of his attacks before he'd even pulled the trigger. With these abilities he wondered how his pursuer hadn't blasted him out of the stars already. After all, it seemed most of his allies already had been.

Still trying to shake off the aggressor behind, Tarl set his sights on one of the gloss black enemy craft in his forward view screen and made a decision. If he was going to die here, he was going to take as many of these wretched foes with him as he could. The fighter in front of him was rapidly closing in on another of his New Republic comrades, and he guessed he'd need a little bit more speed to attempt an intercept. With a flick of a switch to his left, he diverted power from his front deflector screen to the engines, and forced the throttle to one hundred percent. He was met with a satisfactory growl as the engine's power output increased, driving the craft forward at full attack speed.

The enemy fighter was firing now, peppering yellow bolts of energy against the rear deflector of its targeted X-Wing. The X-Wing's pilot dodged and weaved as best he could, but his craft definitely wouldn't take much more punishment. Tarl gritted his teeth and pulled the trigger. His X-Wing's four laser cannons roared, spraying red lines of death towards the enemy. As before, his rival reacted instantly and pitched his ship starboard to avoid the first barrage. This time however, Tarl was having none of it. This one was _not_ getting away. Ignoring another hit on his own rear deflector that dropped it down to just thirty two percent, he set off in pursuit and pulled the trigger again.

Once more, the red lasers streamed forth to threaten the enemy ship. This time, as the fighter snaked one way in avoidance, it was caught in a wider sheet of firepower that Tarl was rapidly laying down. Several hits slammed into its deflector shield, and for once Tarl got the feeling one of his enemies was starting to panic.

He pressed on, staying with the stricken enemy ship as it banked sharply to try and evade him. Again more laser fire impacted on its deflector shield, and quicker than Tarl thought possible, a shot found its way through and struck one of the engines. As the engine overloaded, it took the rest of the ship with it in a blinding explosion that Tarl had to roll to avoid. At last, he thought, these enemies are not unbeatable after all. Obviously their confidence in their own abilities had convinced them they didn't need very resilient deflector shields.

His feeling of triumph was quickly subdued as his ship rocked from another hit to its rear deflector. Surely another hit would eradicate his own defence for good, and leave him wide open to be blown out of the stars. He quickly pitched the ship to port, trying desperately to escape the target lock of his pursuer, but it was no good. Another two yellow blasts of laser fire soared passed his vision, getting ever closer to that final hit. With his teeth grit and his hands sweating he turned the ship into another dive, but he knew it was only a matter of time. The enemy ship lined him up for the attack...

Suddenly a torrent of laser fire struck the chasing craft, and it veered off in avoidance. Tarl quickly flew around a full 180 degrees to see the X-Wing he'd saved earlier had come back to do the same for him.

"Nice timing Hendon," he told his ally.

"No problem," he heard Hendon reply over the com link. "Now help me finish off this fiend."

"You got it," he concurred, and joined Hendon in firing at their enemy. Against double the firepower, the black fighter could not weave and elude for long before a shot breached its defences, causing great damage and tearing the ship apart.

Again Tarl's victorious thoughts were immediately cast aside as Hendon's X-Wing exploded under fire from another of the enemy craft. He rolled away from the explosion, and observed on his instruments that he was in desperate trouble. Including himself there were just five Republic pilots remaining, and they were outnumbered nearly three to one. There was no way now that they could repel these attackers, he realised. The Republic outpost and population of the nearby planet Gorek II would be left defenceless. If they had received earlier warning of the attack they could have sent for reinforcements, and maybe then stood a chance. But as it was the situation was hopeless.

Tarl searched his mind, and was left confused. The sudden and swift onslaught these unidentified enemies had executed would be easier to understand if there was a logical reason to control this sector. But he could not think of anything. There was nothing special about Gorek II, or any of the other planets in the star system, that could not be found in hundreds of other places around the galaxy. The pointlessness of all this death made Tarl hate these aggressors even more.

After one last glance at the planet, and a fleeting thought to his friends down there, he banked his craft around again and prepared to go down with all guns blazing. As a number of the enemy craft came at him, an enormous starship suddenly appeared from hyperspace. Its great form dominated his view, and its appearance had definitely surprised his enemies. After the initial shock Tarl smirked as he recognised it was no less than a Mon Calamari cruiser, a type of Republic vessel so large and powerful they were normally used as flagships of entire fleets. Someone out there was smiling on him and the other survivors today.

It seemed like just seconds until his radar scope picked up another squadron of X-Wings, heading towards the battle zone at great speed from the direction of the cruiser. As they neared, his com link came alive with the sound of a strange voice.

"This is Jedi Master Reeldo of the flight wing _Force's Vigour_," the voice said.

Tarl was even more elated to discover their assistance was in the form of the Jedi, but he couldn't think of a reason why they would be all the way out here in such large numbers. However it was not the time to ask stupid questions. He was just glad of the help.

"We urge all Republic pilots to fall back and save yourselves," Reeldo continued. "Allow the Jedi to handle these intruders."

"You are welcome to them Master Jedi," Tarl answered, guessing that from the name and the sound of his voice that the Jedi was Rodian. "We will pull back closer to the planet and recharge our shields in case you should need us."

"Very well," Reeldo agreed, before issuing his orders. "All Jedi lock s-foils in attack position, and let us drive these enemies back."

Tarl followed the other Republic pilots limping away from the battle, as the black hostile craft all now sped towards their new targets.

"May the Force be with us," Tarl heard Reeldo say, just before the lasers started flying again.

* * *

Jedi Knight Meja Codan jumped down from his open cockpit and landed perfectly on the floor of the hangar. All around him other surviving pilots from the victorious battle were coming back in to land inside the cruiser _Dawn Of Peace_. It had been a long, tough battle, and its outcome had only been decided by the fact that the X-Wing fighters were a more impressive craft than that of their enemies. Had the other craft been protected by heavier shielding, or armed with more lasers, things could have been drastically different. 

Codan began to walk towards the rear exit of the hangar. As he passed one of the other X-Wings, its cockpit popped open and a familiar face appeared.

"Dark Jedi," said Codan as Li New climbed down from his ship. It was a statement of fact, not an educated guess.

"Yes," Li New nodded. "The battle was tainted by the presence of the dark side."

"And there was something else also," Codan explained as Li New joined him heading towards the hangar exit.

"I felt it too," Li New confirmed. "Something all too familiar."

"Yes," Codan agreed, as a young fair-haired Jedi in his early teens fell in behind them. "I fear a face from our past has returned to haunt us."

"Be mindful now my apprentice," Li New said to the young Padawan behind them. "This mission is becoming ever more dangerous, and our success becoming ever more imperative."

"Yes master," the young man nodded.

They walked down a vast corridor, which extended a great distance from the hangar to a grand assembly room. Soon the other Jedi and the few surviving fighter pilots stood gathered in its confines. Li New and Codan spoke to the others, and all expressed their regret and grief at the deaths of their friends and allies. Of the Jedi, three had been lost. They were a short female Zabrak of great ability called Talaksa Lanicope, a Dug named Droksin, and a tall elegant man of great stature called Hyo Moffis. Neither Li New or Codan had spoke to them much, and both regretted that they would no longer have the chance to.

A short while later the doors to the room slid open, and two figures entered. Li New recognised one as Haran Baska, the captain of this cruiser. He was a Mon Calamarian male of middle age, and with his red skin and bulbous eyes looked to Li New just like any other Mon Calamarian he had seen. Still, his posture was one of authority and he gave off a feeling of self confidence most beings did not.

By his side walked a woman with shoulder length vivid red hair. On her tall physique she wore a dignified uniform that made her look both important and striking at the same time. Towering over Captain Baska by a good four inches, one could easily be intimidated if it were not for the unmistakable look of shock and sadness on her face.

As they reached the centre of the room, all others quietened as Captain Baska introduced the woman to the Jedi who had not met her before. She was the commander of the outpost of Gorek II, and her name was Azra Neema. She proceeded to explain to the Jedi the exact events of how the attack came about, and they listened closely until the end.

"This was a very unprovoked attack," Neema concluded. "And a greatly surprising one."

"There were only fifteen of them, against over two dozen of us," Tarl explained. "Even with all our combat training and strength of numbers they still managed to wipe the stars with us."

"Your attackers were Dark Jedi," explained Wilcra Li New. "Fuelled by the malice and hatred of the dark side of the Force."

"You are indeed lucky to survive yourself," Jedi Master Reeldo told him. "For not even the Jedi with our abilities and the Force by our side are impervious to their harm."

Tarl bowed his head in a kind of respect. "I am truly sorry for your fallen comrades, Master Jedi."

"As we are yours," Reeldo responded mournfully. "But we can do little for the deceased. Only try our utmost to save this happening again."

"Indeed," Baska agreed. "What shall your move be, Master Reeldo?"

"I do not feel the Dark Jedi's business here has ended," the Rodian regretted. "We must concentrate all our energies on finding them and stopping them before they manage to strike again."

"I do not understand why such people would wish to drive us away from this sector," Neema puzzled. "There is little of value here."

"Who knows what goals their anger and greed drives them toward," Reeldo said.

"Master Reeldo," Codan said from across the room. "I believe I may have found an answer."

Reeldo, Li New, Captain Baska and Commander Neema approached the other Jedi, who had been busy working on a nearby computer terminal. As they neared he prepared something on a monitor and pointed to it.

"I've just completed a scan of the system," Codan explained. "And look here. One of the moons of Gorek II harbours several large quantities of Ultride crystals beneath its surface."

"Ultride crystals?" asked Neema. "I thought apart from looking pretty those things were absolutely worthless."

"So did we," Reeldo explained. "Until recently. We have discovered that members of this new upsurge of Dark Jedi are managing to somehow refine these crystals to use in the construction of their lightsabers."

"This kind of quantity would keep them going a _long_ time," Codan said with a raise of his eyebrows.

"That can not be allowed to happen," Reeldo decided. "This menace must be halted here. Codan, retrieve information about all the nearby star systems."

"Yes master," Codan answered, and once again went to work. Within moments, he had found what he was looking for. "Here Master Reeldo. There are five star systems that are in range for staging a short ranged fighter attack. The Dark Jedi must have some kind of headquarters in one of these systems."

"Then we will search them all," Reeldo instructed. "Master Vizna will investigate the Kaloris system. Li New, you and San Rylo head for the Do'Naar system. Jedi Mila, if you can head to the Gowden system, that leaves the Raddus system for Codan and the Ma'Qun system for myself. Remember this is reconnaissance only. Find and report. We should not tackle these dangerous foes without strength in numbers. Jedi Knight Distor and her apprentice will stay here to protect the cruiser and the outpost should the Dark Jedi return."

A general consensus was reached within the Jedi, so they each made for their spacecraft and set about their tasks. Within minutes, the six X-Wings were entering hyperspace and heading for their destinations.


	2. Always Alone

2

It was nearing the end of the day in the city of Tyrena on the planet Corellia. The evening rush of patrons had died down, and the diner was once again returning to normal. Situated on the top floor of a five storey building on the outskirts of the city, Rinn's Place was quite popular for its fine view across the ocean to the south. At this time of day the view was even more breathtaking as the low sun cast a warm red glow across the waves. 

Rinn Copla, the owner and runner of the diner, gave his almost bald head a quick scratch before gathering a collection of dirty dishes and cutlery and carrying them into the back kitchen. There he carefully deposited them into a large basin filled with cleaning fluid, and stepped away as his series B-12R worker droid took his place and began washing them. Although the thing had been expensive and had ceased to function properly on numerous occasions he was still glad he had purchased it. The thought of doing all that scrubbing himself was not one he enjoyed. 

Leaving the droid to its business, he left the kitchen and took his place behind the counter. Two new people had entered the diner, both human males in the uniforms of CorSec - the Corellian Security Force. He recognised the one man as Chandroth Jaco, who was somewhat of a regular. Jaco had been a member of CorSec now for many years, and was well known by a lot of people in this part of the city. The other one was younger and taller, but was a skinny kind of a man and seemed a little on edge. As far as he could remember Rinn had never met him before. 

"Good evening Rinn," Jaco greeted him as they neared. 

"Officer Jaco," Rinn replied. "Nobody round here's in trouble I hope." 

"Not at all," Jaco smiled, and nodded to the other man with him. "It was the first day as a full fledged law enforcer for young Pastor here. I thought I'd bring him in for some of your famous cuisine, to cap off a hard days work." 

"Ah," Rinn looked at Pastor. "I trust there was nothing too dangerous for your first day?" 

"It has been... interesting," Pastor gave a nervous smile. 

"You'll soon settle into it," Rinn assured him. 

"He's a natural," Jaco added, and Pastor managed to look even a little more uncomfortable. 

"So what can I get you both?" Rinn asked, and proceeded to take their order. "Grab some seats. I'll bring it to you." The two officers thanked him, and moved to a nearby empty table. He moved into the kitchen, and began to prepare their meals, frequently checking into the diner to see if anyone else was waiting. 

Before long, a young dark haired woman entered through the door, striding towards the kitchen in the jovial way only she could. He shook his head, a little annoyed at himself. In all the rush he had forgotten she was even dropping by. 

"Hello Uncle Rinn," she poked her head through the kitchen entrance and smiled. 

"Lerri," he welcomed her as she stepped closer. "I almost forgot about you." 

"What's new?" she joked. "You're always forgetting something." 

"Except the Quermian sweetener," he winked, sprinkling some of it onto the officer's meals. "Everyone likes the Quermian sweetener. It's my secret weapon." 

She nodded agreement and glanced around the room. "So you got it working again?" she asked, spying the droid. "Hey B-12." 

The droid turned its head through 180 degrees to see who was talking. "Oh," it said in a low metallic voice. "Good evening, Miss Lerri." 

Rinn smiled to himself as the droid went back to its business. How amusing it was to realise his niece couldn't help but talk to people, even if it was a droid, and not a very advanced one at that. 

"What's so funny?" she asked, noticing his expression. 

"Oh nothing," he replied. "It's just never dull when you're around." 

Leaving her with a curious look on her face, he moved out of the kitchen to deliver the freshly cooked food to the two officers. After wishing them a good meal, he turned to make his way back. He soon noticed Lerri had positioned herself behind the counter and was looking around, closely observing the remaining people still in the diner. Rinn knew exactly what she was checking for. His sister's daughter was a largely gregarious person, even by Corellian standards. He'd never known anyone so confident, friendly and outgoing. Though these could be good traits, when mixed with her constant need for male company they would often bring her to the attention of the more unsavoury characters of the city. Not that she would ever discourage them, either. 

As he stood next to her behind the counter, he caught a glance of the man she was looking at. He was a weird one, Rinn thought, not that he looked particularly odd. For quite some time now the mysterious figure had visited this place several times a week to quietly just sit on his own, happy to be ignored by everyone as he stared blankly out towards the horizon. Rinn had never even caught his name. Thinking about it, the only time he'd ever heard the man speak was when he ordered something to eat. 

"Who's that guy?" Lerri asked, not that Rinn had needed to hear it. 

"I don't know," he answered. "Comes in here from time to time and just sits there, looking out across the ocean." 

"He looks sad," Lerri observed. 

"Now don't you go getting any ideas," he warned her. 

"What does _that_ mean?" she asked, trying her best to seem shocked and offended, but knowing all the time her uncle could see right through it. 

"You know exactly what I mean," he said, forcing her out from behind her fake innocent facade. "If there's one thing that worries me more than all the criminals and pirates out there it's your constant pursuit of the opposite sex. Need I remind you about what happened last week?" 

"No uncle," she sighed, quickly putting the bizarre memories out of her head. 

"And this guy, you know nothing about him. He could be trouble." 

"Oh come on," she pleaded. "He doesn't look like trouble." 

"A lot of people don't look like trouble." 

"How will I know if I don't ask?" she wondered out loud. "What does he drink?" 

"He looks to me like he wants to be alone," he offered, trying in vain to talk her out of taking her usual course of action. 

"I disagree. It seems to me like he could do with cheering up," she guessed. 

"Don't do it Lerri," he calmly suggested. 

"I'll be careful, OK?" she promised. "So what does he drink?" 

He watched her for a moment longer, but she countered his warning glare with her own of resolute expectancy. One of these days she might actually listen to him, but it was obvious that day was not today. "He never does," Rinn conceded, a little annoyed at the fact. "He'll occasionally eat. But he doesn't touch the liquor." 

"Well that's promising from the start, right?" she asked, trying to assure her rightfully worried uncle. "He's not a gambler, or a smuggler, because how often is it that you come across one of those guys and find out they never drink?" 

"Just you watch yourself," he advised. "You don't know what he could be like behind closed doors." 

"I'll be fine," she promised, starting to make her way from behind the counter. "I'm just going to introduce myself. Nothing bad is going to happen." 

He watched her thoughtfully as she walked away, hoping she would be right.

* * *

Macan suddenly twitched alert. Once again he'd lost track of the time here in this small diner, watching the tide go in and out as his mind replayed mostly unwanted memories over and over. He shook it off, trying to clear his head. Someone had approached him, he realised, and turned to look at her. 

Everything about her, from her stance to the smile on her lips and the sparkle in her eyes, gave off the impression of way too much friendly energy. At one time he might have been taken in by it, but it was the one thing he really didn't need right now. 

"Let me guess," the woman said. "You're not Corellian, are you?" 

Though he was a little annoyed at this intrusion, Macan forced a small smile. "You can't get more obvious than that." 

"So where are you from?" she asked, not waiting for an invitation to sit opposite him at the small table. "Come on, I don't bite. Not unless I'm asked, anyway." 

"Ord Mantell," he conceded with a sigh. 

"There," she smiled. "Not so bad was it? Oh, by the way, I'm Lerri." 

He smiled a rather fake smile and looked back out of the window. He hoped his posture and expression would convey to her that he didn't want to talk, or even want her to be there. If it didn't he tried to discourage her further by not revealing his own name. 

"So what are you up to on Corellia?" she asked, obviously not seeing his desire for privacy, or choosing to ignore it. 

"I... err... " he stammered, suddenly finding himself once again struggling with his unwanted memories. 

"Are you alright?" she asked. "You seem really lost, or something." 

"I'm sorry," he dipped his head a little. "I'm not that good with company these days." 

"So why come in here? Quite a public place for someone who wants to be alone." 

"Because the foods good," he nodded, hoping but not expecting the answer to be enough to gratify her curiosity. The look on her face soon convinced him it wasn't. "Alright. Watching the ocean helps me sometimes. I like the way that the tides are never ending. Unlike some things." 

She looked at him thoughtfully, trying to figure out exactly what it was he was hiding. "Tell you what. Why don't I get you a drink and we can talk a little? It might do you good, you know?" 

"Thanks," Macan shook his head. "But you shouldn't." 

"Why not?" she asked innocently. "You're not going to get any better with company if you never accept it. You don't have to sit alone all the time." 

"I appreciate the effort," he told her, forcing himself to lie a little. "But you can't help me. I mean no offence. It's just, I _am_ alone." She noticed the unmistakable sounds of regret and sorrow in his voice. Maybe a little guilt too. "I always will be." 

From his words, something told her she wasn't going to get her way. Not yet anyway, she thought. Clearly something had happened in this man's life that had really destroyed his self confidence. To continue pestering him in this way would only drive him away further, but she remembered her uncle had said he came in here quite often. She could always continue to work on him slowly, for the future. It was a strong willed man, or a very strange man, that could resist her indefinitely, she had come to believe. 

"It's OK," she told him. "It's no problem. But maybe we could meet up here another time, when you're feeling more up to it?" 

"Maybe," Macan told her, making a mental note to steer clear of the place from then on. "I should be on my way. It was nice to meet you Lerri." 

Turning away, he started to rise, but as he did so a powerful hand grabbed his shoulder and forced him back down onto his seat. Startled, he looked up to see two darkly dressed people standing beside him. The nearest one was a Zabrak male, whose face was covered in black and white war paint or tattoos, giving him a frightful look. The other, a female Togruta, stepped closer with an equally malicious look in her eyes. They definitely did not look friendly. 

"Finally," the Zabrak snarled. "We've have searched a long time for you, Macan." 

"Whoever you are, leave me alone," Macan told them. "I don't know anybody by that name." 

"Really?" the Zabrak chuckled. "Do you take us for fools?" 

"Hey," Lerri interrupted, springing to her feet. "Is there going to be a problem here? Because if there is you can take it outside." 

"Shut up," the female Togruta warned, and pushed Lerri back hard onto the seat. "Puny human. This does not concern you." She noticed Macan looking ready to try and intercede, and pointed her finger at him menacingly. "Worry not about her, Macan. For you should now be worrying about yourself, should you not?" 

Macan suddenly found himself unable to contain the two obvious questions. "Who are you people? What do want?" 

"You are to come with us," the Zabrak told him. "Now." 

"And what if I don't?" 

"Then you will find out what it means to defy us," the Togruta grinned, seeming to almost beg him to try something. 

"Alright people," a voice across the diner spoke. Looking across in its direction, Macan saw two security officers, blasters raised. The man who spoke must have been the elder of the two, for the younger man did not look all that confident. The Zabrak and Togruta turned to see, the sneers on their faces showing neither was impressed. "I don't know what your quarrel is, but you will cease it immediately or we will place you under arrest." 

"Lower your weapons," the Zabrak ordered. "You do not want to make us angry." 

"But they can if they wish," the Togruta smirked at her partner. "For we would enjoy it, would we not?" 

"We're not playing around!" the officer warned. "Stop this and leave now!" 

The Zabrak snarled, then with a speed that Macan had seen few Jedi capable of, he kicked out and sent one of the nearby tables flying through the air in the direction of the officers. Before the table had even hit them, the Togruta leapt forward, ready to finish them off. 

The two officers flinched back, using their free arms to instinctively try and defend themselves. As they repelled the table to the floor, the Togruta finished her leap, kicking the younger looking officer back onto another table behind him. The two Corellians trying to eat at it had the same shocked look on their faces that Macan imagined must be on his own. 

The older officer tried to take action, but he didn't even have time to train his blaster on her before she swung a vicious backhand to the side of his skull, which sent him to the floor. 

She watched them for a moment to make sure neither of them was getting back up, then sighed disappointingly. "Surely it is not too much to ask for more of a challenge?" she moaned. "Would I be wrong?" 

Suddenly Macan saw the chef come running out of the kitchen brandishing some kind of large metallic cooking utensil. The Togruta was immediately alert again, and turned to face him. As he stepped forward to threaten her, she raised her leg and kicked the makeshift weapon from his hands. 

"Uncle Rinn!" Lerri panicked, immediately getting up to help but once again was thrown back down onto her seat by the Zabrak. 

Macan was still watching the proceedings, unsure of what to do. The Togruta pushed Rinn to the counter, her left hand thrust around his throat. As she raised her right arm to strike him, Macan made a decision. "Wait!" he shouted. The Togruta held her stance, but turned to look at him. 

"It's me you want," Macan stood, trying his best not to look intimidated. "Leave everyone alone, and I'll go with you." 

"How noble of you," the Zabrak spat. "But we would have taken you with us anyway, whether you accepted it or not." 

"Look, whatever," Macan shook his head. "Just don't hurt anybody else." 

"Disappointing," the Togruta explained, talking to the Zabrak. "We were told there would be more of a fight in him, were we not?" He nodded as she let Rinn go, but not before pushing him to the floor. 

"Move," the Zabrak ordered him. "Now." 

Macan hesitated a moment, and glanced around the room. Lerri had a very frightened look on her face, as most of the other people did. He figured he really would have to go with them so these people could get back to their normal evening. With little other choice, he left the diner, closely followed by his captors. 

"That's right," Rinn shouted, as he struggled to his feet. "Don't you dare come back if you're gonna bring scum like that here!" 

"Oh be quiet uncle," Lerri scolded him. "It wasn't his fault. He didn't even know them." 

"I know," Rinn sighed. "I'm sorry. But it's hardly like he was our most valuable customer." 

"There are other things in this life than the pursuit of wealth," Lerri explained, looking thoughtfully at the now closed door. 

"Yeah, there's clearing up other people's mess," Rinn moaned, moving the damaged table so he could help the fallen officers. "Now give me a hand here." 


	3. Do'Naar

3

The light of the early morning sun glistened through the trees as the trio of fighter craft approached. Kreygor stood in his command room, and scoffed at the results of his radar scan. Three there were that had returned, of the fifteen he had sent on the mission. Obviously they were not as ready for action as he had hoped. Through a one way observation screen that looked out into the hangar, he watched for a moment as the three ships came in to land, before turning disgustedly and leaving the room. 

Including himself, there had been eighteen Dark Jedi living here in this secret underground lair, and for the last eight months he had been instructing them in the ways of the dark side of the Force. His master had trusted him with this task, believing him to be the most powerful and advanced of all the current students. Until today things had gone well, but he would have a hard time indeed explaining the loss of twelve Dark Jedi in one battle. His master was a cold, cruel, and very powerful being, and would probably destroy him where he stood when told the news. That is, if he didn't know already. 

Kreygor grit his teeth thinking of the other two Dark Jedi he had sent on another mission. They had better be successful, or he would definitely be branded a failure. His only chance now was to recruit new, more powerful Dark Jedi, and train them to an even better standard. Yes, he thought. He would make his enemies pay for these losses, and that would show his master what he was capable of. Maybe then, he could take his place among his master's personal retinue, and be there should a chance arise to take ultimate rule of the Dark Jedi. 

The door to his quarters slid open and he stepped inside, the thoughts of the time of his rule still dashing through his mind. Those would be glorious days indeed, and the galaxy would whimper before him. He walked to the far side of the large room, easily four times the size of the quarters possessed by the other Dark Jedi, and activated a holographic imaging device. Upon its surface it played out re-enactments of several great battles from years gone by, and Kreygor watched, feeling invigorated by its scenes of violence. 

Before long, the buzz of someone at his door got his attention. He deactivated the imaging device, and turned. 

"Enter," he commanded, and the door opened. The three Dark Jedi stepped forward, all at once trying to look brave and strong, but he could sense they were fearful of what his reaction would be. He flicked his gaze across them, and didn't have to try very hard to look menacing with it. 

On the right as he looked, he was surprised to see that the Gran had returned. He was one of the less developed students, and his powers were weak. Kreygor wondered how he had survived when some of the more promising Dark Jedi had perished. 

The shallow and selfish side of him was glad to see the sight of the purple skinned female Twi'lek. Inside he smiled to himself, for she had proven she did not need to be good in battle to be of use to him. He had taken great pleasure using her in many ways most beings could not even imagine, and had been even more impressed at the fact she enjoyed it too. There could be few in the galaxy, he thought, more depraved and immoral as she. 

The last of the three was not a surprise to Kreygor in the slightest. The red and black armoured human cyborg was easily one of the more dependable of his students, and he had known him for a long while now. Formerly a Jedi apprentice, he had grown tired with the rules and restrictions of the Jedi Order and had turned against them. The injuries he had sustained, which had left him requiring a mechanical right arm and leg, had only cemented his hatred of the Jedi. He had developed into a cold and calculated fighter, and his piloting skills were arguably the best among them, Kreygor was forced to admit. Not that he would admit it out loud. 

"Are you all that have returned?" Kreygor asked, using it as a statement of his disappointment rather than a question. 

"We were ambushed, Kreygor," the Gran answered. "The Jedi arrived, and in a Calamari cruiser. We could not fight them without more numbers." 

"Could not fight?" Kreygor scoffed. "What have I been teaching you here? Do you learn nothing?" 

The Gran was tempted to step back, away from his instructor's malice, but dared not show him another sign of weakness. 

"Ro-Donic speaks the truth," the cyborg explained. Through his helmet, his deep voice was distorted as though it was mechanical, making him sound even more intimidating. "Not even you would have been able to survive that battle for long." 

"Do you dare insult me?" Kreygor asked plainly. "If just one of you had but half the power that I had, then maybe you would not struggle to complete some of these simple tasks that I set." 

"We could not have foreseen such an intervention," the female Twi'lek purred. 

"Our master will not be pleased at this setback, my dear Karynna," Kreygor explained. "Do you wish to be the one to tell him?" When she did not answer, Kreygor continued. "His recruitment goes well. Gorek II must be taken to keep up with his demands. What is the state of the outpost's defences?" 

"We had almost decimated them when the Jedi arrived," Karynna explained. 

"That is something of merit at least," Kreygor snarled. 

"Their annihilation would have been total," Ro-Donic assured him. "Were it not for the Jedi Gorek II would already be in our hands. I do not understand how they knew where we would attack." 

"I have warned you all in the past," the cyborg said. "Master Skywalker sees much. His power is great." 

"Power? Ha! He knows nothing of power," Kreygor alleged. 

"You would be wise not to underestimate him, or his Jedi." 

"I have nothing to fear from such pitiful warriors," Kreygor bellowed. "There is only one who possesses more power than me. And one day I will surpass even him." 

"That I do not doubt," Karynna said with a wicked smile. "But what if the Jedi come here? Our numbers are now depleted." 

"You need not worry about that," Kreygor assured her. "This facility is well hidden, and many more will soon join us." 

"This is a risky scheme," the cyborg figured. "If the Jedi discover why we attacked Gorek II, they will not waste any time in hunting us down." 

"Sometimes I wonder if you made the right decision," Kreygor said. 

"What do you mean?" the cyborg responded. 

"When you turned your back on the Jedi, was it a tough choice?" Kreygor asked sarcastically. "Did it tear you up inside, Ghyron? Did it?" 

"No!" 

"Oh?" Kreygor asked. "Then why do you always seem so eager to praise them?" 

"I would never praise the Jedi," Ghyron insisted. "But you should not presume they are weak as you do." 

"So you think because you spent time in their precious Academy, or because you have met the almighty Skywalker, that you have authority to instruct me?" 

"No," Ghyron accepted. "I do not." 

"Good," Kreygor told him. "Never forget that the Jedi are nothing when compared with the power of the dark side." 

The three Dark Jedi nodded their agreement, so Kreygor turned and dismissed them with a wave of his hand. As they neared the door, he made a decision. "Karynna," he said. 

"Yes?" the Twi'lek answered, turning back to him. 

"You will stay," Kreygor told her. "I require... your assistance." 

Karynna smiled a twisted, flirtatious smile. "Of course, Kreygor." 

Ghyron and Ro-Donic left, making sure to close the door as they did so.

* * *

Through a viewing screen immediately to his right, Macan caught his first glimpse of the planet he was being taken towards. As far as he could tell, the entire planet seemed covered in trees and vegetation. A great place for someone to hide, he realised. 

His journey here in his captors' transport had not been pleasant, and neither one of them had given him any clue as to why he had been abducted like this. Actually neither of them had really said anything all the way here. But down there on that deserted forest planet, something told him he would soon find out. 

The transport shook for a few moments as they passed through into the atmosphere, and then Macan could finally appreciate in full the natural beauty of the landscape. The rich dense forests stretched out like an ocean in all directions. There was nothing but green extending to the horizon all around, except for straight ahead where the trees rose even higher atop a succession of large hills. 

Macan watched as the Zabrak, who was flying the ship, reached down and touched a switch in front of him. 

"Transport F01 approaching," he said. "Deactivate the cloak." 

The female Togruta turned and caught him watching her colleague. She cast him an ominous glare and he slowly shifted his gaze back through the view screen. At the base of one of the hills they were approaching he suddenly saw some activity, and squinted to make it out. Within seconds, an area that had been covered in trees had vanished to reveal an entrance to a large hidden hangar buried right into the side of the hill. It was an impressive disguise indeed, but why a structure hidden underneath the ground on a distant planet would need one he could not imagine. Macan suddenly realised he was in the company of very desperate people if they needed to hide away to such an extent. This didn't seem good at all. 

The transport came to rest on the dirty metal floor of the hangar. The side hatch opened, and they ordered him out. He soon saw that the area was fairly empty, but for a few small but swift looking black craft dotted around the place. 

The back wall of the hangar included two large sliding entrances. They had landed nearer the one on the right, and it was this one that his kidnappers pushed him towards. As they stepped through it, they were met by a disgruntled looking Gran who appeared out of another door some way up the corridor. 

"You return at last," the Gran said. "We were beginning to wonder about you." 

"You should wonder not about us, Ro-Donic," the Togruta told him. "For you should be at Gorek II, should you not? I take your presence here as an indication of failure. Would I be right?" 

Macan cringed slightly at the frustrating way she spoke, which was capped off by an even more frustrating tone to her voice. 

"We returned several hours ago," the Gran lowered his head in shame. "Our mission was foiled by a Jedi strike force that arrived without warning." 

"Jedi?" she asked. "I take it you were careful not to allow them to track you back here?" 

"Of course Xeroque," Ro-Donic stated. "I am not as useless as you sometimes think." 

"We shall see, shall we not?" Xeroque taunted him. 

"Where's the boss?" the Zabrak asked. 

"He awaits your delivery," Ro-Donic answered casting a glance at Macan. 

"Then we shall waste no more time," Xeroque recommended. "Raelag. Take our guest to the meeting chamber." 

"As you wish," the Zabrak complied, and pushed Macan further down the corridor. A little way down another corridor split off to the left, which contained two nearby doors both opposite each other. 

"In here," Raelag pushed him through the entrance on the left. "You are wanted inside." 

Macan stood just inside the new room for a moment and waited as Raelag moved away down the corridor. A dark and cold feeling crept up his spine as the door slid shut. 

"Welcome, Macan," a voice surprised him, as two figures entered from another door on the far side of the room. One of them instantly grabbed his attention, as he was clad almost all over in red and black armour and helmet. The motors in his cybernetic right arm and leg whirred as they powered the frightful looking limbs, and the metal foot rang out on the floor as he paced. The other man looked much more regular, but for the bright red streaks in his otherwise dark hair, and a malevolent look in his eyes that chilled Macan where he stood. Straight away he gave off the impression that he was the one who ran things around here. 

"Who are you?" Macan asked. 

"I'm glad I finally have this chance to speak to you," the man said. 

"That didn't answer my question." 

"I foresee you and I becoming great friends one day," the man continued, seeming to completely ignore the other's words. 

"I seriously doubt that," Macan muttered. He didn't like this guy already. 

"Of course," the man agreed. "You do not know what it is I offer you yet." 

"I don't want anything," Macan told him, "except to return to my home." 

"And do what?" the man asked coldly. "Continue your pointless existence? What a waste of space you have become." 

"Then why bother with me?" Macan asked. "There is little point to my presence here." 

"Because I am going to make you strong," the man promised. "Stronger than you have ever been. Stronger than you have ever thought possible." 

"Why would I want that?" Macan asked. "Who are you people?" Again they didn't answer, and his only response was a fiendish sneer. As he felt his patience start to wear for the first time, a strange sensation suddenly came about him. He felt something really cold wash over and through him, despite the fact there was no breeze at all. He realised the sensation had come to him through the Force, and something was definitely not right here, he thought. There was evil most dark in this room, yet by some means he believed that something was also familiar. 

For the last four years he had shunned his basic Jedi training, and tried his hardest to turn his back on the Force and its powers. He did not want the grief, anger and fear he felt to tempt him to use it in the darkest of ways. But here in the presence of these people the Force seemed to beg him for its attention once again. What could it want him to know? He worried whether he could even use it and control it again, as it had been so long, but something nagged him so hard that he had to know. He calmed his mind, and reached out with all his feelings. 

In a flash many things opened up to him. Weak as his connection was these days, the Force still allowed him to sense all of his surroundings. Outside this room he could sense the presence of the others who had accosted him, and he could vaguely make out two others. He stretched out to the boundaries of the construction, and beyond that into the trees and plants where the many forms of life roamed the land. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to be connected to the Force. Had he really lived for so long disconnected from these sensations? He had truly been blind. 

Once the initial rush was over he breathed deep and focused his attention on the immediate vicinity. He reached out towards the man who had spoke to him, and instantly felt cold and afraid at what he sensed. Surely this was the evil the Force had wanted him to know about. He had never felt such terrible power, fuelled by so much anger, hate and cruelty. At last he understood what it meant to come face to face with someone who had given himself completely to the dark side. Worry instantly began to gnaw at him. 

"Ahhh," the man said. "I sense you awaken at last. That is good." 

_Not to me it isn't_, Macan thought, and moved his focus onto the cyborg in the armour. Familiar sensations triggered distant memories as he did so, and in his mind he was taken back to the Jedi Academy when he had last been in the presence of this man. He was startled at his discovery. 

"Ghyron?" 

"It's been a long time," he confirmed, his voice almost unrecognisable through his helmet. 

"You see?" the other man asked. "It's not so bad to take what I offer. Your old friend here is happy with his current arrangement." 

"_Friend_ isn't exactly the word I'd use," Macan said. 

"You would be wise to listen," Ghyron explained. "Kreygor can indeed make you powerful." 

"What if I don't want that?" 

"You will," Ghyron promised him. "And taking us up on our offer will be the only way to save your sorry existence." 

A feint beeping in the room beyond caught Kreygor's attention. With a nod of the head, he instructed Ghyron away to see what was happening. The cyborg vanished through the door which slid closed behind him. 

"If you wish to kill me then just do it," Macan said after a short while. 

"That is not what I want," Kreygor explained. 

"Then what is it that you wish of me?" 

"You are weak Macan," Kreygor told him. "You cannot achieve your true potential because of the hurt and self doubt that you feel." 

"So?" 

"If you were to give yourself over to the dark side, you would have none of those problems," Kreygor promised him. "Join us, where there is no self doubt, no fear. Only power. Pure, radiant power." 

"I do not want that," Macan assured him. "People who seek power inevitably end up seeking conflict, and that is not my way." 

"Which would you rather?" Kreygor asked coldly. "Would you squander your remaining days sitting around forlorn, and miserable? Or would you rather be rid of all that frustration and guilt? Were you to give into your anger and find the warrior that is within, you would be able to use the abilities you have been bestowed without any ill feeling or remorse. You would be set free." 

"No!" Macan denied. "I would become a slave. A slave as you are, driven only by the dark side. I will not become an instrument of its desire to kill and conquer." 

Macan watched as Kreygor stood silent for a moment, seeming to ponder whether to bother continuing this pointless conversation or just strike him down where he stood. The pause ended, as Ghyron entered again and approached. Kreygor moved away with him, and they spoke quietly so that Macan could not hear. 

They talked for a while until Kreygor turned back towards his captive. "Excuse us for one moment," Kreygor told him. "It seems we have other... guests to accommodate." 

Macan watched as Kreygor followed Ghyron back into the other room. Once they were gone the door again slid shut. 

"Contact the others," Kreygor instructed. "We must make ready for these new visitors." 

"What of Macan?" Ghyron asked. 

"Seal the room," Kreygor instructed, and Ghyron complied by entering the command into a panel near the door. Kreygor moved to the centre of the command room to a large holographic display showing the two X-Wings approaching the planet. "He will turn, Ghyron. Even if we have to exploit his weakness. His frailty. Yes, he will turn." 


	4. Hunters

4

Li New looked thoughtfully at his scan of the forest planet. The second planet from the sun seemed like an unspoiled world, teeming with life but untouched by the hand of industry. There were no signs of advanced civilisation or structures anywhere on its surface, like the other three planets in the Do'Naar system. 

It hadn't taken them long to realise there was little of interest to be discovered about the four planets. The closest one to the single sun was so small it could barely be called such, as it was more of a large asteroid. The third and fourth planets were both large gas giants that orbited so far away from the sun they could almost be classed in systems of their own. Of the four only the forest world had a breathable atmosphere, but figuring the Dark Jedi could have easily created a structure with atmosphere and oxygen generators they had checked them all out anyway. 

They had scanned the gas giants, passing within sixty thousand kilometres of each to make sure they had taken accurate readings. There had been no such structures, and their flight path had led them here. Looking out of his view screen he gazed down to the small green planet. He couldn't explain it, but he just had a strange feeling about the place. 

"What is it?" Rylo asked intuitively. 

"I don't know exactly," Li New was forced to admit. "Do you feel anything a little odd, my apprentice?" 

"No," Rylo answered after a moment, stretching his own senses in the Force to their maximum. "I feel nothing master." 

"Hmm," Li New mulled, trying to focus on the feeling and discover what it meant. Yet as he did so, the strange sensation gently diminished until he could no longer feel it. With a sigh he looked back out to the planet, then back to his scan. Perhaps he was just being a little paranoid, wanting to find something in case he missed it without realising. 

"Shall we move on to the last planet?" Rylo asked. 

Now they were further in system it had become apparent to Li New just how close the first planet was to the sun. Even in a cooled and greatly shielded structure one would find the temperature on that planet unbearable to stand. But although it seemed very unlikely anyone could exist there he thought it best that they make sure. 

"Very well," he agreed, and prepared to power up his thrusters. It was then that he felt it. That funny feeling he had been getting came back to him far greater than before. Through the Force, he became aware of some kind of presence, almost as if it was waking up from a long sleep. Along with it he could sense a cold, dark kind of fear. 

"Perhaps you were right master," Rylo told him. "I just felt something also. It did not feel good." 

"This merits a closer investigation," Li New decided. "Start your landing cycle. We're going down." 

"Affirmative."

* * *

Things didn't look good Codan thought, as he set his craft down in a small but well looked after hangar on the planet Raddus-Bor. During his approach he had observed that the planet was heavily populated, with many cities and other trading towns dotted all over the three main continents. If they were here it would be difficult indeed to find a hidden pocket of Dark Jedi on a planet so thriving with activity. 

As he jumped down from the cockpit, one of the hangar droids rushed to him and offered to service his craft for a staggering fee of three hundred credits. He waved it away with an amused smile, and left the hangar through a door at its rear. 

He appeared on a small side street, and decided to follow its length down to the bustling main street. The sight of his surroundings forced a smile from his lips. The place could almost be Coronet, the capital city of his home planet of Corellia. The wide open street was bathed in sunlight, both from the sky itself, and also in reflections from the large gleaming buildings that rose all around him. He really would have to go and visit that place again some time soon. 

What he needed now was some information about the planet. After almost being bundled over by a busy looking group of Vurks, he set off to find anyone or anything that might be helpful. He had to go nearly half of the main street before some kind soul directed him to an important looking building called the Hall Of Records. It would be a good place to start, he figured, and walked inside.

* * *

Li New and Rylo moved away from their X-Wings and pressed on into the forest. It had taken them a while to find a clearing big enough to land just their two small craft, but had eventually come across several near a range of large hills. It was just as well really. The now almost familiar Force presence seemed stronger here than anywhere else. Li New just wished he could pinpoint it more clearly. 

The forest was quite dense but seemed to be fashioned from the standard green types of growth found in many wooded areas on planets all over the galaxy. Where trees and bushes didn't grow, long thick grass had took root, proving soft underfoot. As they moved towards one of the nearby hills, Li New reached out to the Force, trying once again to get a better feel for exactly what it was that was out there. The forest proved swarming with activity, and the many life forms surrounding them all gave their own manifestation in the Force. Focusing on anything clearly was a challenge, but he was sure that the familiar presence must be close by. The problem now was that it was accompanied by something else, a feeling of sinister intent that immediately triggered a cautionary posture. Rylo stopped walking and removed his saber from his belt. Obviously he had sensed it too. 

"What _is_ that?" the young Padawan asked. 

"Something draws near," Li New could sense. "Some irrepressible feral conscience." 

Rylo turned and scanned his eyes through the dense woodland, his senses on high alert. "It wishes us harm," he realised. 

Together, they both turned in the direction of an abrupt vicious snarl. Some way ahead of them, a large muscular cat-like creature paced purposefully into view, emerging from the cover of the forest. The black-green fur on its body rippled in an intriguing way, almost allowing it to blend back in with its surroundings. Another growl revealed a set of large sharp teeth in its mouth, and it fixed them in the centre of its icy gaze. 

"Hmm," Li New nodded. "It seems we are being hunted." 

"What do we do?" Rylo asked. 

"Killing the resident wildlife wasn't exactly part of the plan," Li New moaned. "But if it becomes necessary then do what you must." 

"Understood." 

They continued to watch the animal as it slowly came forward. Li New was part way through wondering whether it would leave them alone if they were to walk away, when he suddenly received a firm caution through the Force. "Rylo, behind us!" Barely in time, he turned as another of the creatures leapt at him from the undergrowth. Grabbing its powerful front legs, he fell back into a roll, using the creature's weight as momentum and kicked it over his head. Clever tactics, Li New thought. One creature acts as a distraction, while another attacks from a different direction. 

Rylo ignited his saber and turned in one fluid motion, swinging the blade round and slicing the airborne animal in half. Its two pieces fell heavily before the feet of the first creature, which seemed to look at them with both anger and contempt, if such a beast was capable of those feelings. 

Jumping back to his feet, Li New removed his saber from his belt and ignited it, as Rylo brandished his own blue blade in the direction of the first brute, trying to caution it away. Not impressed, the creature reared its head back and let out a deep, thunderous roar. Within moments, Li New could sense more of a widespread threat approaching. The creature had called for help. 

"We need to leave this place," Li New advised. Soon, even over the hum of the sabers, he became aware of rustling in the trees and bushes all around. "We must go now!" 

They turned and bolted, triggering action from the creature who immediately started to give chase. As he passed a nearby tree, Li New swung his saber straight through its trunk, then reached out to it with the Force as he continued to run. Just at the right time, he gave it a shove, sending it toppling down on top of their pursuer and crushing it into the soft earth. 

But that beast it seemed wasn't the last of their worries. In the woods all around them the sounds of the hunt were intensifying. Bushes parted and branches snapped as the creatures ran them down, their huge clawed feet pounding the turf as if to some dark and menacing rhythm. 

Suddenly, one appeared in Rylo's peripheral vision. It charged towards them and pounced, but the young apprentice had been given fair warning. He dived forward, hitting the ground in a roll as the animal flashed passed above him. As he continued his roll, one quick stroke with his saber ended its life. 

While his apprentice returned to his feet, Li New himself came under attack from two others. Delving into the powers of the Force, he leapt high out of reach of their claws, and landed squarely on a thick branch thirty feet high on a nearby tree. As more and more of the creatures appeared around him, Rylo saw the logic in his master's plan and leapt up into one of the other trees himself. 

"This is only a temporary respite," Li New said, as he observed a couple of the creatures beginning to climb the thick trunks, their claws providing them with enough grip to ascend. "They seem as comfortable in the trees as they are on the ground." 

"We may not be able to escape this without killing them all," Rylo conceded. 

"I believe you are correct," Li New regretted. Though it was kind of a pity, as these creatures probably had never been encountered by the Republic before now, he could see no other choice. He got the distinct feeling that even if they jumped from tree to tree, their hunters on the ground would continue to follow them. 

Leaving his lightsaber ignited, he dropped it from the tree, then reached out and caught it using the Force when it was several feet from the ground. He closed his eyes momentarily to focus his mind, then started to rotate the saber where it hung in mid air. Satisfied with its speed, and more importantly his control, he began to move the blade through the air, striking at the animals and cutting them down where they stood. 

The animals began to back off, maybe just not knowing what to make of it all. The final straw came as Li New lifted the saber higher to take out the ones climbing up the trees. With the dead pieces of their breed falling down on them, the surviving creatures turned and beat a hasty retreat, snarling at each other in panic and frustration. 

Once the saber returned to his hand, Li New deactivated it and clipped it back to his belt. 

"They should not trouble us again," Rylo speculated, and jumped down from the tree. Li New waited a moment and stretched out once more to the Force. Though the Padawan seemed to be correct, he could not help but feel their adventure on this planet was not yet over. Something ominous still lurked amongst these trees, he could sense. It was all just so unclear. 

With little other option, Li New rejoined his apprentice on the ground, and they continued their exploration. It took almost an hour of trudging through woodland and evading other creatures, before their attention was captured by something strange up ahead. Through the trees, something metallic was reflecting the sun brightly back towards them. As they approached, they observed it was some kind of door buried into the side of the hill. What lay behind it was a mystery, but there was an extremely cold feeling about the place. 

"I sense the dark side," Li New explained, suddenly very concerned. 

"Give the man a prize," an evil, metallic voice boomed. 

Looking in its direction, Li New soon spotted someone moving in the forest a short distance away. The green and yellow bushes failed miserably at hiding the Dark Jedi's flamboyant red armour. "Ghyron," he realised. 

"The great Wilcra Li New," Ghyron said as he emerged into the open. "I always had the feeling that some day we would meet again." 

"Funny that," Li New told him. "I always hoped we wouldn't." 

"Come now. Don't hurt your old friend's feelings." 

"I hardly class you as a friend," Li New said coldly. 

"Oh, that makes me so upset," Ghyron said sarcastically. "But never mind. I don't need you as a friend, and I never did. I have all I need right here." 

Li New suddenly caught a glimpse of movement off to his right. Out of the bushes strode another Dark Jedi, a Togruta. She raised her saber and ignited it, and the red blade droned menacingly. Around them, other Dark Jedi emerged, blocking off all their logical escape routes. One by one the Zabrak, the Twi'lek and the Gran all ignited their sabers and readied themselves for battle. 

As they stood surrounded, the mysterious door behind them slid open, and they turned to see a human male step out into the forest. 

"Greetings, Jedi," he said, mockingly. "Welcome to the Do'Naar system. I am Kreygor, and you will soon understand that it was a mistake coming to _my_ planet. Take them!" 

The green and blue sabers instantly ignited again as the Dark Jedi rushed towards them. Li New was immediately forced onto the defensive as the Zabrak and the Togruta attacked him ferociously, while Rylo parried desperately against the Twi'lek and the Gran. 

Kreygor and Ghyron watched as the fight raged in front of them. Though they fought valiantly it soon became obvious that even Jedi could not possibly hold off so many enemies. Li New was pressed back further, and found himself in the shadow of a huge thick tree, many feet it diameter. Ghyron found he couldn't wait any longer, and rushed forward to join in. 

Rylo ducked and parried again, also on the back foot as the cackling Twi'lek and the wildly erratic Gran swung their sabers at him violently. Suddenly Rylo noticed the Gran fall forward, nearly cutting himself open with his own orange saber. The stupid idiot had tripped over a protruding tree root, and in his rage had not been able to keep his balance. 

Kreygor shook his head with embarrassment. Just how had he managed to put up with that fool's pathetic efforts for so long? He saw the Padawan now attempting to fight back with increased verve, but luckily Karynna was much better trained, and stepped up her efforts accordingly. 

But there was no worry here. He watched as Raelag and Xeroque forced Li New back against the immense trunk of the tree. The Jedi fought for a moment longer before Raelag kicked out and sent his green saber falling from his grasp. Ghyron, who had been waiting for just the right moment, immediately stepped in and aimed one of his blasters directly at Li New's forehead. To stop the Jedi trying any sneaky tricks, Xeroque hovered her saber closely in front of his neck. 

Meanwhile Rylo continued his gallant effort, but it had been for nothing. The Twi'lek had seen what was going on, and diverted Rylo's attention towards his master's predicament. 

"Throw down your weapon," Ghyron ordered. "Or I kill him." 

"Do not disarm yourself," Li New advised. "They will kill me anyway." 

Rylo didn't move. He continued to hold is saber ready as the Twi'lek and her magenta blade came closer. 

"I will not tell you again, Jedi," Ghyron's voice was louder and much more insistent. "Do you wish to see your master destroyed right in front of you?" 

Rylo hesitated a moment longer, looking more and more unsure. He knew he could not take all of these enemies alone, and though it seemed likely that the Dark Jedi would kill them anyway, he decided he had no other choice. Surrender was the only possible way that they could survive this day. Putting his faith in the Force, he deactivated his saber and threw it to the floor. 

"That's a good, young, stupid Jedi," the Twi'lek told him, a sardonic smile on her lips. 

"You should have listened to your master, fool!" Ghyron laughed, and prepared to pull the trigger. 

"STOP!" Kreygor ordered. "Do not kill them." 

"What?" Ghyron asked, astonished. "Do not kill them? Are you insane?" 

"The Force works in mysterious ways," Kreygor explained. "We can not pass up this gift." 

"Gift?" Ghyron asked. "They are no gift. They will only bring trouble." 

"If they can be turned they will become very useful indeed." 

"Turned?" Ghyron scoffed. "Turned? I know this Jedi. His name is Wilcra Li New, and even as an apprentice there were few Jedi more dedicated than he. He will not turn." 

"Hmm, maybe not," Kreygor pondered. "But his apprentice is not yet so set in his master's ways. There is much potential in this one." 

"You are seeing opportunity where there is none," Ghyron explained. "We must destroy them, and then get out of here before more Jedi arrive." 

"Do not fear them, you weak fool," Kreygor taunted him. "They are no threat to you now." 

"It is you who are afraid," Ghyron told him. "You are only doing this to try and prove yourself to your master, because you fear his wrath." 

"As you should yours!" Kreygor bellowed. "Their decision to come to this planet was a one off. They could not possibly have detected our facility through its cloak. If any other Jedi do come they will have the same problem. Karynna, Xeroque. Find their craft and take them into the hangar. They will not be detected there." 

"Of course Kreygor," Karynna purred, and the two female warriors moved off into the trees. 

"You are making a mistake Kreygor," Ghyron said. 

"I don't think so," Kreygor assured him. "Even if they cannot be turned I still know of a use for them. Bring them inside." 

Li New and Rylo walked, with Ghyron's blasters and the heat of several lightsabers urging them along.

* * *

Raddus-Bor and its close neighbour Raddus-Kon were remarkable planets, Codan had learned. He'd never known two planets follow exactly the same solar orbit before, but these somehow did. Raddus-Bor itself trailed Raddus-Kon by just a few weeks on their seventy two week rotation of the sun. The main species of both planets had once been the proud and noble Mokderians, but their competition with each other to earn the most trade had proven their downfall. Several hundred years ago their competitive streak had somehow forced them into a bloody war with each other. It had only ended when Raddus-Kon was hit with a massive orbital barrage from the Raddus-Bor fleet, reducing all of its once fine cities to rubble. The Raddus-Kon survivors fled the planet, scattering all over the galaxy. Their fate was unknown. 

The victorious Bor-Mokderians had problems of their own, however. The losses they had suffered in the war had proven far greater than they had anticipated, and due to Mokderian tradition, only the males were allowed to take arms and fight. This coupled with the fact that the number of males had always been low anyway compared to the number of females meant that the rate of reproduction dropped to worryingly low levels. So once the aftermath of the war had died down their trade began to rise, but their numbers began to fall. Later, as the planet became a more and more popular trading port it attracted more and more residents from other species. At this present time the Mokderian population of the planet was less than five percent. 

He leaned back in his seat and stretched, then reached forward and turned off the data console. His hunt for any clues of Dark Jedi activity had not been successful here. The planet had a reasonable reputation, and other than the occasional trading dispute it was surprisingly peaceful considering its blend of cultures. 

He stood up to leave, figuring he'd just have to try the usual places such as bars and cantinas, when he felt someone approaching. Turning to face it, he realised it was a Mokderian, the first one he'd seen since arriving. Like others of its species, it stood tall and slender. Its single eye spied him from the centre of its elongated green skinned head. 

"Me Akkam Songar," it hissed. "My job give help." 

"Oh, good," Codan told it. "Because I'm looking for some information." 

"Information here," it held its hands out wide as if marvelling at the building. "Hall Of Records." 

"Yes. Very impressive." 

"Here," it pointed at the rows of data consoles. "You look?" 

"I have looked," Codan explained. "But I could not find anything useful." 

"No?" it asked, tilting its head inquisitively. 

"Have you heard anything about Dark Jedi activity in this system?" 

"Dark Jedi?" it asked, maybe flinching a little. 

"Yes," Codan confirmed. "There have been reports that they are operating in nearby systems, but your data store has no references about them at all. I need to find them." 

"No, no, no Dark Jedi," Akkam assured him. "Not Raddus system. Not Raddus-Bor." 

Codan really didn't like the way the Mokderian spoke. Its tone was not that of someone wishing to share information, but he guessed it could easily be the natural Mokderian accent. One thing was for sure - it didn't seem like the kind of creature that was supposedly proud and noble. The last few hundred years must have driven that out of them, if they were ever like it to begin with. 

Reaching into the Force, he quickly stretched out to the being to see what he could feel. There was definitely a strange essence surrounding the creature, but despite his concerns he could sense no deception. 

"Why hunt Dark Jedi? Are _you_ Jedi?" it asked, suddenly leaning forward curiously. "Have come long way?" 

"A very long way," Codan told it. "And I wouldn't want my journey here to have been a waste." 

Akkam's eye blinked. "Not want that. Jedi not want that." 

"Why is it that your data stores have no references to the Dark Jedi activity? Everything else from the neighbouring systems seems to be intact." 

"No Dark Jedi," Akkam repeated. "No records here." 

"Well," Codan thought. "Is there anyone else that might be able to help me?" 

"If Akkam not help you, then nobody help you," it told him. "This Hall Of Records. Me Keeper Of Records." 

Something in the back of Codan's mind really troubled him about this creature, but despite its seemingly evasive discourse he could still sense no nervousness or dishonesty. Maybe they were just strange beings who really didn't like the Dark Jedi. He could understand that. 

"Are there any other places like this?" he tried again, feeling like this was getting him nowhere. "Are there any other Mokderians who collect data like this?" 

"Long time ago, many," it nodded. "But none now." 

He sighed after a short while, and decided it was pointless to waste any more time here. "Well, thank you for your assistance Akkam." 

"Jedi welcome," it said as he walked away. "Always welcome." 

Codan left the building, a little downhearted. He'd really hoped he wouldn't have to traipse around all the local bars and confront all the local hoodlums for any possible information, but deep down knew that being a Jedi was not _that_ easy. Directly opposite him he had already spotted one such place, and started to move towards it. Had he turned around, just for a split second, he may have noticed through one of the large glass windows of the Hall Of Records that Akkam Songar was making an urgent transmission to a mysterious cloaked figure who had appeared before him on a computer terminal.

* * *

Li New coughed as Raelag took another turn hitting him hard in the stomach. Along with San Rylo he had been restrained to a wall by energy bonds at the wrists and ankles, and they were in a small confinement room in some kind of secret underground installation. 

"What do you think of this, young one?" Ro-Donic grunted at Rylo, then swung his big hand round and caught Li New across the cheek. The Jedi's head whipped back and clattered into the wall, forcing him to close his eyes and wince. "How does that make you feel?" 

Rylo struggled pointlessly against his restraints, but kept his cool and said nothing. Through the Force Li New could sense his Padawan's frustration, but was glad he was keeping it mainly in check. He was learning fast. 

The entrance to the room suddenly swirled with activity through Li New's blurred vision. Kreygor and Ghyron had entered. 

"I do hope you are finding our hospitality... uncomfortable," Kreygor grinned. 

"You can do what you want to us," Li New promised. "But we will never turn to the dark side." 

"Yes, yes, yes," Kreygor sighed. "I've heard all that before." 

"It's not too late," Li New told them in vain. "The Jedi can help you. All of you. Even you Ghyron." 

"Why would I even let them try?" Ghyron asked. "Honestly now. What did I _really_ get out of my time with the Jedi? What did they ever give me?" 

Li New observed as Ghyron brought his cybernetic hand before the visor in his helmet. He could sense the cyborg's anger rise at the mere suggestion of re-joining the Jedi. 

"I guess they _did_ give me this," Ghyron realised, turning his gaze back to Li New. "Do you want to know what it feels like?" 

The Jedi gasped as the robotic hand thrust forward and clasped tightly around his neck. The cold metal appendage constricted painfully tighter, restricting his air flow until he could not breathe at all. Using the power of the Force, Li New was aware he could hold his breath for much longer than a normal human, but he could not hold on forever. 

"Do you like that, Jedi?" Ghyron taunted him. 

"Ghyron, do not kill him yet," Kreygor warned, then smiled. "Not before we have all had our turns, anyway." 

The cyborg waited a short time longer to show his disagreement, then released his hold. Li New coughed as he tried to take air into his lungs, and reached into the Force to try and help ease his pain. 

"So," Kreygor clapped his hands together. "I see no reason to waste any more time. Bring me Macan, and let us see how well he reacts to these two innocent Jedi being brutally tortured before his very eyes." 

It took Li New's aching brain a few moments to realise what Kreygor had said. Could it really be his old friend Macan, here in this building with the Dark Jedi? Had they captured him too? Were they trying to turn him, or could he already be one of them? It became obvious that it must have been Macan's presence all along that he had been sensing. 

"Yes Kreygor," Ro-Donic cackled, and left the room as Kreygor rose his arms towards the captives. As the door slid shut behind him, the Gran smiled at the sound of Force lightning, and the agonized shouting of the two Jedi.

* * *

Macan suddenly shuddered. Someone was in pain, he could feel. He couldn't tell who, or where, but they were close. Perhaps they were the guests Kreygor had mentioned earlier. If just the Force would tell him, but his connection to it seemed too weak. 

He mentally kicked himself. He didn't like being here with all these dark side users in this hidden metal cave. If just he hadn't abandoned his training his skills would be greater and he would have more of a chance at getting out of this mess. Of course, if he hadn't abandoned his training he wouldn't even be here. Why should the Force tell him anything, when his use of it had been so dire? 

Before any answers had a chance of coming to him, he suddenly sensed a presence approaching along the corridor. Trying his hardest, he stretched out to discover more. The evil and hatred within the individual's mind soon became apparent, but any power there was unfocused and undisciplined. Even with his limited training Macan thought he probably had more control over the Force than this being. 

Despite the risk, Macan realized this was his chance. He didn't want to stay here one more moment, and positioned himself across the room directly opposite the door. He again reached out and put all of his faith in the Force, knowing timing of the move was critical. 

The person was right outside the door now, he could sense. There was a feint beeping of switches being pressed. 

Something in his mind triggered action, and he immediately started to sprint straight at the door. The room was not all that large, and the still closed door quickly loomed before him. Had he moved too soon, he worried? Just at the right time he saw light from the corridor start to beam through into the room as the door started to move. As he reached it there was just enough gap to fit through, and he realised the stupid looking Gran hadn't even seen him yet. 

He turned side on and crashed into his opponent with a bone-crunching shoulder block. Unfortunately, the Gran was well built and Macan figured he must have hurt himself just as much as he'd hurt his target. However, the surprise and power of his move had proven enough. Ro-Donic crashed back against a door on the other side of the corridor and slumped to the floor. Before the fallen Dark Jedi had enough presence of mind to alert his comrades, Macan was already sprinting away down the corridor.

* * *

"How did this happen?" Kreygor roared as he watched his holographic radar in the centre of the command room. On it, the stolen Dark Jedi transport containing Macan was already leaving the atmosphere of the planet. "What kind of squandering fool are you?" 

Ro-Donic shimmied back slightly, afraid of what his instructor would do to him. 

"Ghyron, you will track Macan immediately," Kreygor ordered. "And when you find him, bring him back here." 

"What?" Ghyron asked. "Surely I should just kill him? We can't risk him contacting other Jedi." 

"No, you fool," Kreygor warned. "Are you blind? He has fled our facility, and that means he is afraid. If he succumbs to his feelings this easy we should not find it too difficult to tempt him over to the dark side." 

"What if he doesn't want to come back?" 

"Make him." 

"And what if I can't?" 

"Then I will kill you myself for being so useless!" Kreygor snarled. "Now stop wasting time with pointless questions and do as I order." 

Ghyron started to turn, slowly at first, as if deciding whether to obey. The moment of hesitation passed, and he proceeded to leave the room, heading for the hangar. 

"Raelag. Take this imbecile and give our Jedi friends a new cell mate," Kreygor ordered, casting his ominous gaze upon the Gran. "I will be along to teach him the meaning of failure in a short while." 

Ro-Donic immediately started to struggle as Raelag's hands grabbed onto his shoulders and started to drag him away. 

"But Kreygor," the Gran begged. "I will not fail you again. Believe me." 

Taking a disgusted look from his boss as the cue, Raelag stopped the other Dark Jedi's protests with a powerful punch that dropped him to the floor. Then grabbing a leg, he dragged the fallen warrior out of the room and down the corridor. 

Kreygor found himself struggling to contain his rage and fury at the constant display of incompetence he was surrounded by. He walked over to the observation screen overlooking the hangar and beat it with a clenched fist. Through the cracked glass panel he observed with gritted teeth as Ghyron's ship lifted off and sped away into the sky. 


	5. Old Adversaries

5

The stolen Dark Jedi ship returned to normal space after the short leap through hyperspace. Macan quickly checked his controls and entered a new set of hyperspace coordinates. If he could make the jump to light speed quickly along a different route, there would be no way for anyone to track him. 

As the navigation computer processed his command, he looked out to a nearby planet. It looked pretty much all desert, and the land was riddled with dozens of what seemed like collision craters. The place must have been in the path of one wicked asteroid shower at some point, he thought. 

He wondered exactly what system it was that he'd quickly punched into the navi-com on his escape from the Dark Jedi facility, but he was given little time to think about it. His radar beeped wildly. Another ship had appeared from hyperspace close behind him, and it already had him in a target lock. There was no doubt to its intentions. It definitely wasn't friendly. 

"I just want to be left alone," Macan muttered to himself, quickly banking the craft in an evasive pattern. After throwing a quick glance at the navi-com that informed him the ship was still not ready, he noticed several blue flashes of energy pass closely by. Ion weapons, he realised. They still wanted him alive. "Why can't they just kill me and be done with it?" 

The dogfight initiated, Macan did everything he could to escape his pursuer, as one hit from those ion cannons would immobilise his craft completely. He summoned all the ability he was capable of, but he found himself outclassed far too easily. Just as the navi-com signalled ready, several ion shots slammed into the stolen ship. The control panels flashed and sparked with blue waves of electricity, and he quickly removed his hands from them. 

Completely out of control, the transport became caught in the gravitational pull of the nearby planet and began to drift down towards it. A short way behind, the enemy craft followed in its wake. Yet in the heat of the moment, neither pilot noticed another small ship approaching from the direction of a neighbouring planet.

* * *

It took a great effort from his aching body, but finally Macan managed to open the side hatch and struggle out onto the soft white sand. After ricocheting awkwardly off of several large sand ridges, the ship had come to rest here, a short distance from a vast ruined city. His entire body felt like it was bruised, and he had to give everything he had to even remain standing as the world seemed to spin around him. 

Fighting back the urge to vomit, he slowly began to walk towards the city. He couldn't remember why at first, but all his instincts seemed to be telling him to hide, and to not wait around. The reminder he needed came as he heard the sublight drive of the small black ship that had shot him down. He had trouble focusing in on it as it sped across the sky above him, possibly checking if he had survived the crash. 

As the craft became just a speck in the clear sky, he redoubled his efforts to reach the ruins. No doubt the ship would double back, and probably very soon. The only slender chance he had got now was to hide in the devastated city and hope that his pursuer would get bored and leave. Hopefully without causing any further damage to his crashed ship. 

Struggling on, he tried to run. At first the soft sand that moved beneath his feet gave him trouble, but a little further on his head began to clear and things once more came back into focus. Nearer to the city still, the sand became firmer, and he found himself able to run at a moderate pace. Surprised to say the least, he managed to reach cover without the craft returning. Exactly what was the pilot doing? 

Observing the ruins, Macan realised the city that once stood must have been built many millennia ago, or by a race of creatures that were either not very advanced, or preferred to use stone over metal. It seemed quite a shame that the place had met this fate. A city so large, built purely by this kind of orange rock, would surely be a fantastically different place in this time of steel and industrial engineering. 

Some way into the city, he heard a strange sound in the air. While at first it was quiet, it steadily built up to a whine almost like that of a fighter engine. For a split second Macan was sure he could hear the sound of an X-Wing, but he quickly changed his mind as the approaching sound came nearer. It was surely some kind of engine exhaust, but did not seem as powerful as those he'd heard on any space craft. As it got louder it dawned on him what it could be. Somewhere in his memory he could vaguely recall seeing a rocket pack built in to the back of Ghyron's suit of armour. It seemed one former Jedi student had been sent to find and recapture the other. 

Quickly breaking into another run, Macan leapt into the remains of an old building, trying to take cover. The sound of the rocket pack drew closer still, now almost like thunder in his throbbing head, booming out across the otherwise silent terrain. Ghyron could not be far away, he figured. 

As the sound of the rocket pack died, Macan suddenly became aware of how loud his heart was thumping in his chest. Now Ghyron was on foot, he would need all his senses at their maximum to evade him, especially his hearing, so he breathed deep and urged himself to relax. Crouched down in a suitable area surrounded by shattered brickwork, he waited. 

From somewhere nearby there came the sound of footsteps as the stalker paced over the rubble and rocks. 

"I don't know why you bother hiding, Macan," Ghyron's voice sounded out. "I can sense your presence, and eventually I _will_ find you." 

There were more footsteps, and Macan surprised himself with how quiet he was managing to be. 

"I'm kind of glad we've been able to spend this short time together," Ghyron continued. "I am invigorated at the discovery of just how much you fear me." 

It was just like Ghyron to say something like that, as he surely knew Macan had no fear of him at all. The only thing he truly feared at the moment was the threat of being forced over to the dark side. And he would gladly take a few of Ghyron's jibes if it gave him the chance of evading that threat. 

"Even back at the Academy, I got the impression that you were scared of me. Did you know that?" 

_I didn't like you Ghyron_, Macan thought. _I never have. But I have never feared you_. 

"Is that so?" Ghyron asked after a moment. Through the Force, he had managed to pick up on what Macan was thinking. "Then why do you hide away like a scared little child?" 

Being careful not to take the bait, Macan cleared his mind and remained silent. He continued to listen as the cyborg nattered on, but it still sounded like his voice was getting louder, as if he was moving closer. 

"Has there always been such fear in your heart? Some day you must have known it would drive you to the dark side." 

_That will never happen_, Macan thought determinedly, partly hoping Ghyron would sense it. 

"You really are a failure. You were even worse as an apprentice than I was. At least I've never been a simple slave to my emotions." 

The Dark Jedi was very close, Macan could tell. His footsteps sounded from just outside the building. Possibly even inside the building. Did Ghyron know where he was hiding? It seemed he had a very good idea, and getting caught in this cowardly position wouldn't help his cause at all. 

There was another footstep, this time surely inside the building. He had to make a decision and fast. Was he just going to wait there to be seized? In the slight panic of the moment his brain didn't disappoint him. The answer came to him fast indeed. It was a resolute no way. 

Springing to his feet, he made a dash for a nearby hole in the wall easily big enough for him to fit through. Ghyron, as he expected, was already waiting for such a move. Two blaster shots flew passed in front of him, close enough to worry him but clearly not aimed directly at him. It seemed Ghyron was just trying to deter him from fleeing, but he would have to do a lot better than that. He hit the rocky street on the other side of the wall and opened up into a sprint. After passing a couple of other ruined buildings he turned and cut diagonally through the next one, reaching another street-like area beyond it. 

He ran for a while longer, making several more twists and turns, before risking a glance behind. There was no sign of his pursuer. At the next suitable location he stopped again and ducked behind cover, once again relaxing himself and stretching out with his hearing as best as he could. For several minutes he waited, but could hear nothing. 

After another couple of minutes, he braved a glance out from behind his cover. Not only was there no sound from the Dark Jedi, there was no visible sign of him either. Macan knew that he wouldn't have just given up, that he was probably playing some sick twisted game. Well this was one quarry that wasn't just going to sit about and be found like he did last time. As quietly as he could, he began to creep through the city, sticking close to shadows and any cover he could. After a while he noticed he was passing a wall that had taken very little damage. He hugged it carefully until the end, ready to cautiously peer around the corner. 

Suddenly there came a warning through the Force, but he failed to act quickly enough on it. From around the corner, a cybernetic arm reached and grabbed him by the neck. The next thing he knew Ghyron had dragged him into the open and cast him to the floor. His hands hurt as he steadied himself on the sharp rubble. 

"Why do you make this so hard on yourself?" Ghyron asked, kicking Macan back against a short broken wall. "After all, we _did_ try and ask nicely." In a slow and meaningful motion, the cyborg then raised one of his blasters, and aimed directly between Macan's eyes. "But not anymore." 

"I'm not going back," Macan declared. "I will never become what you have." 

"Oh, you are going back," Ghyron told him. "You have no choice in the matter. The only thing you can decide is how much pain you will be going back in." 

Macan suddenly flinched, closing his eyes at the sound of the blaster firing. A split second later, stone and debris from the freshly made hole in the wall hit him in the face and tumbled down his chest. Grimacing, he opened his eyes as the small cloud of dust began to dissipate. Through it, he could see that Ghyron was once again aiming directly at him. He almost wished Ghyron would just finish him off. Being toyed with like this was one thing he _really_ didn't enjoy. 

"I know you are capable of making the right decision," the Dark Jedi said. "So what will it be?" 

Macan didn't even have chance to think of another response. Ghyron's blaster was abruptly torn from his hand and sailed through the air away from him, into the waiting grasp of another. Shocked and angered, the Dark Jedi turned to see who it was that would dare bother him in such a way. Appearing through the ruins several dozen feet away, a human male in light grey Jedi robes strode forward. 

"But of course," he snarled as he recognised this new player. "Why am I not surprised?" 

"Well well well," Codan said, throwing the blaster to the floor and readying his two sabers. "Look who I've found." 

"Leave us," Ghyron ordered. "Or you will wish you hadn't." 

"I don't think so," the Jedi decided as he started to move closer. "I've waited _far_ too long a time for this." 

The Dark Jedi sniggered and prepped his own saber. He could think of no greater entertainment than having to kill this fool first. "Then why wait any longer?" 

Macan found himself impulsively scuttling away as the two combatants charged at each other, sabers flaring into existence. From a safer distance, he watched as they clashed. 

After the first exchanges, Ghyron fully delved into the dark side and began unleashing some fast, enraged attacks. His orange saber darted back and forth, but Codan surprised him with equally impressive defensive capabilities. The purple and green blades moved gracefully round and round, deflecting attacks left and right before Codan found the chance to initiate an assault of his own. 

Suddenly forced back, the Dark Jedi parried and dodged frantically, seeming a little staggered at the skill and control of his old rival. He backed off into the shade of a building that, although heavily damaged, still stood three stories high. As Codan stepped forward to attack again, Ghyron reached out to the building with the Force, using his mind to pull at part of the wall nearer to the top. 

The already shattered section of building needed little coercing to bring it down. As it fell in several large pieces, Ghyron ignited his rocket pack which sent him careering aside and out of the way. Codan immediately focused his mind on the falling debris, and taking the sudden strain managed to hold all the parts that may hit him in mid air. 

Macan watched as the Jedi fought to throw the fragments aside, then noticed that Ghyron had already regained his footing and was aiming at his opponent with his other blaster. 

"No!" he cried, instinctively summoning his own Force abilities to hurl several nearby rocks in the Dark Jedi's direction. Despite these efforts Ghyron got off a shot before he was distracted into repelling the rocks with his own Force powers, but Codan was already alert and easily deflected the attack with one of his sabers. 

It then took little time for Ghyron to make his mind up about what he should do next. As Codan came at him again he jumped away, the power of the Force allowing him to ascend high into the air. At the pinnacle of his jump, he again activated his suit's rocket pack, and began to soar across the sky in retreat. 

Macan scrambled to the abandoned blaster and gathered it up, then turned and hastily fired off several shots at the fleeing Dark Jedi. His aim was awry, and Ghyron soon escaped over the ruins of the city. 

"We'll meet again," Codan muttered under his breath at the rocket pack trail, as behind him his old friend dropped the blaster to the floor. 

"Meja Codan," Macan chuckled slightly. "This _has_ been the strangest day." 

"I never figured I'd see you again," Codan admitted, turning off his sabers. "What brings you to the Raddus system?" 

"Oh, you know," Macan explained. "Hunted by Dark Jedi. Taken to their twisted leader who tried to turn me. Barely escaping with my life. That sort of thing." 

"Taken to their leader?" Codan asked. "Where?" 

"I'm not exactly sure," Macan shrugged. "Some kind of underground hideout, on a forest planet not too far from here. The coordinates should still be in the ship I stole." 

"Take me to it quickly," Codan urged. "I need to find where they're hiding." 

"Yeah, sure," Macan said, and they began to walk. "So just what _is_ going on around here? The Dark Jedi are all over the place." 

"With your help not for much longer," Codan said. "There are Jedi searching all the nearby systems for their hideout. Once we get the location we'll move in and extinguish their threat for good." 

Macan suddenly thought about what Codan had said, what Kreygor had said, and the pain he had sensed in the underground structure. "Guests?" he asked himself. 

"What?" 

"Something the lead Dark Jedi told me," Macan explained. "Ghyron said his name was Kreygor." 

"Kreygor?" Codan instantly cast a weary glance at Macan, a little surprised to hear the name. 

"Oh?" Macan realised. "Met him before, I see?" 

"No," Codan shook his head. From what he could sense, Macan obviously hadn't found out exactly who Kreygor was during his time as a captive. "Just heard of him, that's all." 

"So he hasn't spent his whole life hiding underground on a backwater planet then? I was beginning to wonder." 

Codan thought for a moment. Should he tell Macan the truth, or would this not be the best time? Thinking about it, there would never be a best time. How would Macan react to knowing Kreygor was really the man responsible for ruining his life? 

Of course, he realised. That was how Kreygor was going to try and turn him. Tell him the news, and feed Macan's anger. That is if Kreygor himself knew the whole story, which he should do with Ghyron as an ally. He could think of no reason for Ghyron not to have told him. Things were indeed getting confusing. 

"Well, this Kreygor guy," Macan continued, completely oblivious to Codan's quandary. "He said he had got other guests to attend to. The thing is, the planet seemed pretty much unpopulated. So, there would have to be a pretty special reason for anyone to just drop by, you know?" 

Codan nodded understanding. "He said guests, plural?" 

"Yes," Macan confirmed. 

"All of the Jedi are searching alone," Codan explained. "Except one, who is with his Padawan." 

"So you know them?" 

"Yes," Codan nodded. Then he looked at Macan with a serious expression on his face. "One of them is Li New."

* * *

Macan glanced at Codan for a split second before the feeling of guilt made him look away. Without even realising it he had left one of his old friends at the mercy of the Dark Jedi. He hadn't even been bothered to find out who those new guests were. No wonder he had never made it as a Jedi. 

Codan stood up and stepped out of the crashed Dark Jedi ship. "It's definitely them," he said. "The Do'Naar system." 

"Do'Naar?" Macan asked quietly, and dipped his head. Codan didn't need to use the Force to sense how Macan felt about himself recently, and this situation with Li New had only made him feel worse. He realised there was a chance of helping his friend back onto his path, but Kreygor's involvement made it an extreme risk. 

"I'll contact the other Jedi, but they're hours away," Codan said, making up his mind. "We must help them ourselves." 

"We?" Macan asked. 

"You're coming with me, aren't you?" 

"Back to Do'Naar?" Macan scoffed. "Yeah, right." 

"We need to get Li New and Rylo out of there, as soon as possible." 

"I'm getting this ship operational as soon as possible," Macan explained. "Then I'm out of here." 

"Is that your solution? Run away?" 

"It's what I'm good at," Macan said regrettably. "It's the only thing I'm good at." 

"No it's not," Codan assured him. "When are you going to stop running away from your problems? If you continue to run away they will continue to chase you. You must face them, and deal with them. Let the past go." 

"I can't let it go," Macan explained, fighting back his memories. "I cannot let _her_ go. Thinking of her and the short time we spent together is the only chance I get for a moment's peace. Peace from the pain, and the sorrow. My memories of her are all I have left." 

"But she is _gone_, Macan," Codan said. "You _must_ let her go. For your memories of her are the source of all that pain and sorrow. Can you not see?" 

Macan closed his eyes and turned away. With all he had been through today, this conversation was the last thing he needed. He still hurt so much. 

"There is a great strength within you," Codan told him. "Everybody sees it but you. And I could sure use it now. Li New could sure use it now." 

"I don't want to fight," Macan declared. "I don't want to be there when other people I care about die." 

"That is a risk," Codan agreed. "But it is a certainty if we do nothing. Would you rather Li New and Rylo be left to the torment of the Dark Jedi?" 

"Of course not," Macan accepted. "But I would be of no use to you or them in battle." 

"You _will_," Codan told him, and offered one of his sabers. "Take this, and come with me to Do'Naar. If you cannot fight for your friends, then who can you fight for? And maybe by doing this you will learn to fight for yourself again. You owe yourself that much." 

Macan looked down at the saber hilt and pondered it. He was getting a little tired of people telling him that he should fight again, but he knew deep down that what Codan said was true. If they did not help Li New and his apprentice they would no doubt come to all manner of harm at the hands of Kreygor and his Dark Jedi, if they were not dead already. But it had been so long since he had wielded a saber or the Force that he knew he would likely go to his death. If not death, then he feared something far worse. The feeling of terrible power he had grasped from Kreygor still haunted him, and he knew if he used the Force again without first letting go of his grief and anger, he would be fighting the lure of the dark side as well as fighting the Dark Jedi. He could not go back there and risk becoming as Kreygor was. 

Codan seemed to sense his decision, and tried one last time. "Please, take it," he urged. 

Macan glanced up and caught the look in Codan's eyes. Suddenly he was taken back to his time at the Jedi Academy, to the months he had spent with Codan and Li New during their training. The feeling of their friendship and the experiences they had been through came rushing back, and he was staggered that he was thinking so hard about whether to go to their aid. In an instant he knew what was required. If there was any little way he could help, then he must. He nodded in realisation and took the saber. 

They made great haste repairing the stolen transport, as Codan knew it would be the only way to return to the underground facility undetected. 


	6. The Darkest Decision

6

Li New stopped concentrating on healing himself with the Force and opened his eyes. Scanning the room, he saw that nothing had changed. Beside him, Rylo was still in his own state of Force heal, and across the room the restrained Gran Dark Jedi continued to moan under his breath. Their current guard, the female Togruta, stood near the entrance, and watched him. 

"So, you awaken at last," she said, and took a couple of paces towards him. "And now perhaps I should make you suffer a little more, should I not?" 

Strange, Li New thought. He had received the impression through the Force that someone or something familiar had just entered the room. He was a little confused to see that nobody had. Reaching into the Force once more, he searched for answers. Though nothing came to him in certainty, he thought he could feel something, and it did seem familiar. A moment of further concentration was all it took for him to realise why. 

_Codan?_ he asked into the Force. _Where are you?_ Though there was no reply at first, he was sure he could feel the presence of his good friend. And it was getting stronger and clearer. _Codan_, he tried again, reaching as deep as he could into the Force and concentrating on the familiar sensation. A short time later, the reply came back, though it was hazy as if through a cloud of some sort. At least he was certain now that it _was_ Codan. He struggled to sense what was going on. 

Codan was approaching in a ship, and he wasn't alone. A little surprised Li New realised it was Macan that was travelling with him, and then he understood. The reason the Dark Jedi were showing little interest in him and Rylo recently was because Macan had escaped. And now he had returned with help. But what was it they were thinking? They couldn't seriously be planning to land in the hangar and fight their way through to the cells. 

_No_, Li New warned Codan immediately. _That will not work. But there maybe another way_.

* * *

"Are we really about to do this?" Macan asked, glancing at Codan who was himself looking away thoughtfully. For the second time that day he had just passed into the atmosphere of the forest planet in this small transport vessel, and he couldn't really say he wished to be there any more this time than he did the last. At least this time he knew exactly why he was there, which made it all a little easier to bear. The lightsaber in his hand didn't hurt either. 

"Just relax," Codan told him. "Use the Force, and focus. You'll be fine." 

"Just relax?" Macan scoffed. "We're about to throw ourselves into mortal danger against three times as many enemies. On top of that, we don't even know if Li New is even still alive." 

"Oh, he's alive," Codan said. "And as far as I can tell so is Rylo. For now, at least." 

"I don't get it," Macan wondered. "Why haven't they killed them already?" 

"You don't know?" Codan asked, a little surprised. He thought his old friend was smarter than that. "I think we can safely assume Li New and Rylo were imprisoned so that they could be tortured in front of you. Just another method of trying to turn you to the dark side." 

Macan's mind suddenly felt very heavy with the understanding. Li New and Rylo's suffering was because of him, because he was weak and emotional. 

"No," Codan told him, sensing his mood. "Don't think of it that way. They're actually still alive because of you. If Kreygor didn't think he could turn you then Li New and his Padawan would be dead already. Now you must relax." 

Making himself do as his friend recommended, Macan closed his eyes and took a slow, deep breath. Clearing his mind, he then tried desperately to remember the Jedi meditation techniques he had learned at the Academy. He was doing quite well, until a beeping from Codan's R2 astromech droid put the Jedi into alert mode. 

"We're coming up on the hills," Codan explained. "Are you sure we're on exactly the same approach trajectory?" 

Macan checked the control panel, then looked out of the viewing screen. "Yes, I'm certain. It's that third hill on the right. An entire section of it is disguised by some kind of hologram." 

"Did you get that R2?" Codan asked. The silver and blue domed droid bleeped its affirmative. "Alright, now plug in." 

The little droid whistled excitedly and extended its interface into the cockpit's computer terminal. 

"What's going on?" Macan asked. 

"My R2 unit will now fly the ship into the hangar," Codan explained, before turning back to the droid. "Take us down low, and try to fly a little recklessly. Think of yourself as a Dark Jedi." 

The droid bleeped in nervous confusion, but soon went back to its duty. 

"Why can't _we_ fly the ship?" Macan asked, a little baffled. 

"Because we won't be in it." 

"No? So exactly where _will_ we be?" 

Codan smiled and opened the side hatch. "Down there," he said, pointing down to the forest as the wind now swirled around him. 

"I don't know what this plan is," Macan told him. "But I don't like it already." 

"Just give yourself to the Force, and jump," Codan instructed. "You will not come to harm." 

"I'm not worried about that," Macan explained. "There will be a lot of opportunities to come to harm later." 

Codan may have been mildly amused, but the situation of Li New and his Padawan meant now was the time for seriousness, and focus. Seeing the look on his friend's face, Macan understood also, and stepped up to the hatch. 

"When we hit the ground, follow me as fast as you can," Codan told him. "We must get to Li New before the Dark Jedi realise what's going on, or they will kill him." 

"You got it," Macan nodded, trying once again to free his mind into the Force. 

"It's time," Codan observed as the hill came ever closer. "Are you ready?" 

Macan gripped the saber tightly and took in another deep breath. "As I'll ever be." 

"Alright. No need to rush now R2. Give us as much time as you can." 

The droid beeped again, and took the ship down low so that it almost touched the tree tops. 

"Let's go," Codan ordered, and leapt from the craft. Macan hesitated just a moment, before some kind of assurance from the Force prompted him to jump as well. As he passed through the canopy of the trees, the Dark Jedi transport and R2-G3 soon vanished from his vision, as down below him the ground approached rapidly. 

Hitting the floor, he allowed the Force to flow through him. Strengthened by its energies, his leg muscles took the strain with little difficulty and he continued forward into a roll. He barely had time to return to his feet and cast a note of thanks to the Force before Codan had caught up with him from his own landing spot. 

"Come on," the Jedi said. "This way, and quickly." 

Macan followed as fast as his Force motivated legs would carry him.

* * *

In the heart of the Dark Jedi structure, Karynna and Raelag were carefully monitoring their respective controls when a warning sound beeped annoyingly. Karynna reached to her control panel and typed a command, prompting a large image to appear on the holographic display in the centre of the room. On it, they could see a transport approaching the hills. 

"Is that Ghyron?" Raelag asked. "It is about time." 

"Maybe he had a little trouble handling our former Padawan," Karynna smiled wickedly. 

"Always some drama," Raelag agreed, and pressed a few buttons on the communication array. "Now what's he playing at?" he barked. "He's not even answering my hails." 

"Raelag dearest," Karynna smirked. "Surely by now you should be used to Ghyron's entire lack of respect for Kreygor's instructions. He's probably not even brought Macan back with him, but rather killed him to show Kreygor what he thinks of him." 

"This is hardly the time for petty squabbling. Not with the Jedi around searching for us." 

"Well I know that and you know that," Karynna agreed. "But this is Ghyron we're talking about after all." 

"I think I'll be having words about this later," Raelag decided. "Deactivate the cloak and let him land. I will inform Kreygor." 

"Very well," Karynna said, turning her hands to the control panel underneath the hangar observation screen. 

Raelag moved to another nearby control section and pressed a button. "Master Kreygor," he said. "The transport approaches." 

"Understood," a voice came back. "Have Macan brought to me immediately. I will teach him the consequences of his defiance!" 

"As you wish," Raelag obeyed, and flicked the communication switch to off. 

"Well now," Karynna tutted. "He _has_ been a naughty little failed Jedi." 

"It's all a lot of fuss about nothing if you ask me," Raelag said. "Macan's potential is only average at best." 

"Oh," Karynna taunted him. "Are you feeling a little jealous, my sweet?" 

"Of course not," the Zabrak snapped, causing the Twi'lek to smile widely. "Do not tempt me to hurt you, for I would not hesitate." 

Pretending to tremble a little on her seat, Karynna cast him a sardonic grin. "Stop it now," she instructed. "I'm getting excited." 

"Well maybe you can take that excitement and come with me to retrieve the prisoner. Again." 

"It's always work, work, work with you people isn't it?" she moaned, and followed him out of the room. Cutting through the nearby pilot prep and equipment room, they appeared in the hangar as the ship came into land. They stood waiting, surprisingly patient for Dark Jedi, as the transport touched down and its engines expired. 

"What's he doing?" Raelag asked when the side hatch didn't open. 

"Something is wrong here," Karynna realised, instinctively clasping a hand around her saber. "There is treachery in the air." 

Raelag observed her posture as she reached out to the dark side, and seemed to agree. He readied his own double edged weapon and moved towards the craft. As he approached, he ignited his saber and flicked the door release switch using the Force. The hatch hissed open, revealing the interior of the craft. Greeted by a chirpy beep from R2-G3, he quickly sprinted to the panel at the back of the hangar and pressed the communicator. 

"Kreygor. We have a problem."

* * *

"That is it," Codan said, pointing through the trees to the small metal construction just visible. 

"What's it?" 

"The other entrance Li New informed me of." 

"Through the Force?" Macan finally understood. "That's useful. And here's me not even able to sense him at all." 

"You're just out of practise," Codan assured him. "And for some reason the Force seems to be a little clouded around this planet. It's difficult to sense anything at all." 

"That makes me feel so much better," Macan moaned. 

"Now if we can just find their sabers and head inside. Hopefully the Dark Jedi's attention will be drawn to the hangar just long enough for us to get in and free them." 

"Awful lot of hoping we're doing," Macan realised as they approached the entry. 

Codan turned and scanned the area. Sure enough, he soon spotted Li New's saber a short distance away by a large tree, and beckoned it to him using the Force. It took a little more of a rummage to find Rylo's buried in the scrub, but it was not long until they were passing through the steel doorway and heading into the underground structure. 

Luckily the entrance made little noise, but as it slid shut behind them Macan was suddenly worried by the sight of the dark corridor, and the familiar dank smell of the structure as it hit his nostrils. Nevertheless, he continued to follow as Codan pressed on towards the heart of the facility. 

It took just a short while for them to come to a place that Macan recognised. The new corridor, which was much better lit than the one they had just come from, was one of the corridors he had been forced along earlier. They were standing pretty much where his two captors had spoken with the Gran, and the door nearby on their left was the one that led back out to the hangar. He pointed it out to Codan. 

"Noted for later reference," Codan told him. "But Li New and Rylo are this way, and not too far away either." 

Macan followed as Codan walked in the other direction, going passed two doors until arriving at another on their right. As the door was directly opposite an adjoining corridor, they moved with extreme caution, knowing they could now be spotted from any one of several directions. 

"This it?" Macan asked. 

"I believe so," Codan confirmed. "If the situation has not changed, there will be a Dark Jedi guarding them. So while I confront her, you free the captives." 

"Alright," he nodded his agreement. He'd much rather have it that way than the opposite way round. 

"Get ready," Codan said, his own saber in his hand as he reached out towards the door activate switch. Just before he touched it, they were both surprised by a blaring alarm that echoed down the corridors. 

"I have a bad feeling about this," Macan stated as Codan ignited his saber. 

"No time for sneaking around now," the Jedi decided, and opened the door. As they rushed inside, Xeroque turned to face them, a shocked but alert expression on her face. Over the com system, Kreygor's voice suddenly bellowed out into the room. 

"Xeroque," he shouted. "Kill the Jedi prisoners immediately! Kill them immediately!" 

In a flash the Dark Jedi's red saber ignited, and she turned towards Li New and Rylo with the look of slaughter in her eyes. Codan was moving before Macan had even sent the move command to the rest of his body. The Jedi leapt forward, his purple saber cutting through the air to parry the attacking blade just inches from Li New's chest. 

"Kill him Xeroque," a voice suddenly shouted as the two sabers clashed again. Macan ignited Codan's green saber and spun to face it. He realised he had no need to worry. It was just the Gran, who was now also secured to the wall by energy bonds. It seemed he had even managed to drive his own comrades to despair. 

"Macan!" Codan shouted as he ducked and parried. "Free the prisoners. Hurry!" 

Macan nodded and moved over to Li New and Rylo. "How are you holding up?" he shot at Li New, as he scanned his eyes over the nearby control panel that governed the restraints. He could make little sense of it. 

"I'll be much better when I'm free," Li New answered. "But I didn't think it would be you doing the freeing." 

"I doubt you're as surprised as I am," Macan reckoned, as the combatants continued to fight behind him. He checked the control panel again, but as far as he could tell he would need a code to deactivate the energy bonds, and there was little time for that. Figuring he had no other option, he raised the saber and drove it deep into the control board. The damage caused it to crackle and short out, and he removed the saber quickly as it sparked in a small explosion. All around the room the energy bonds vanished, and the prisoners found themselves free again. 

Ro-Donic rubbed his wrists and quickly ran through the door, not wanting to be there once all of the Jedi were armed and fighting. Though the Gran was a weak coward, Xeroque realised he had a point. To fight four opponents by herself would be stupid, so after parrying Codan's saber aside once more, she turned and followed him out of the room. 

Codan relaxed and took a heavy breath, before copying Macan in deactivating his saber. 

"Thank you both," Li New expressed his gratitude, mirrored by his apprentice. 

"How are you feeling?" Codan asked. 

"Better than earlier," Li New explained. "Luckily the Dark Jedi left us alone for the last couple of hours, and we've been able to heal ourselves somewhat." 

"You can heal yourself a whole lot more when we're out of here," Codan urged. "Let's go. We have a ship in the hangar." 

"No," Li New told him. "We must not let Kreygor escape. This operation must be stopped." 

Codan raised his eyebrows at his fellow Jedi. "We're not exactly in very good shape to take on a group of Dark Jedi here," he pointed out. "Besides, Master Reeldo and the others are on their way. They will handle these dark side users." 

"No," Li New insisted. "They may arrive too late. If we flee now then the Dark Jedi will be allowed to escape and harm others. I could not rest if that were to happen." 

Codan thought for a moment. His friend was right, but could the four of them take on five enemies in their current state? He believed it was just possible, but it would depend on one thing. "It's up to you Macan," he explained. 

"What? Why?" 

"We're really going to need your help. We need to know you are with us here, one hundred percent." 

"Of course," Macan said, even before he had thought it over. But after he did, he still came to the same answer. If he could do anything to stop Kreygor and his Dark Jedi then he would. Especially after the day he had had. "I'll do everything I can. You have my word." 

"That's good enough for me," Codan told him, and handed the retrieved sabers to Li New and Rylo. "Let's go and find us some Dark Jedi." 

"And may the Force be with us," Li New added. 

The Jedi quickly moved through the corridors of the structure, searching for any signs of activity. As they entered an area on the opposite side of the facility to the prison, they spotted Raelag and Karynna looking a little confused as to what was going on. The Dark Jedi moved along the corridor, and vanished through a door part way down its length. Neither the Jedi or Macan spoke any words as they followed, eventually appearing in a large square room. 

Somehow, the dark side seemed to be stronger here than anywhere else they had yet discovered. Using the Force, the Jedi could sense the anger and bitterness that seemed to resonate from the walls. It appeared they had found the area where their enemies delved most deeply into the dark side and practised their skills on each other. Even to Macan, the room almost stank from the dark arts and their influence. 

Though the room's floor was plain cold metal and its illumination levels were low, they were still able to observe strange symbols painted all around the walls in some kind of red dye. On the back wall, the largest and most twisted symbol of all was easily visible, even through the gloom. And beneath it, the Dark Jedi stood, rallied around their leader. 

"Well this is quite amusing," Kreygor said. "They mean to stand against us." 

"Your time inflicting pain on others is over, Kreygor," Codan told him. "We will give you one chance to yield, otherwise we will be left with no choice but to destroy you." 

The volume of the laugh that suddenly burst from within Kreygor would probably have matched the growl of a rancor, Codan thought. Could this man truly underestimate the Jedi _that_ much? No matter how powerful he was, he was indeed foolish. 

"Well," Kreygor managed as he allowed his laughter to subside. "When you put it like that I'm afraid there's only one thing to say." His Dark Jedi readied their sabers, instinctively knowing what was coming next. "Kill them all!" 

Igniting their sabers, the Dark Jedi obeyed their master and began to run towards their opponents. In reply, the blue, green and purple blades of the Jedi flared into existence as they moved forward into the fray. On their flank, Macan cast aside his doubts and nervousness as battle loomed. Negative emotion would do him little good here, and he gave control of his actions to the Force, hoping that it would be enough to save him. 

As the two lines of adversaries neared, all eight sabers were brought round onto the offensive, and battle was joined. Codan parried and countered against the double-bladed saber of Raelag, as Li New and Rylo teamed up against Xeroque and Karynna. 

"I owe you this one, Macan," Ro-Donic said, his temper obviously still flaring from the events of the escape earlier. As the Gran swung his saber round at the former Padawan, he brought his saber up and parried the attack aside, with little difficulty at that. 

With his mind clear and his focus governed by the Force, Macan was surprised at the awesome speed and power he found his blows striking with. He had almost forgotten the astonishing things the body could do when supported by the Force. The Gran seemed very disgruntled as a former apprentice with supposedly very little training began to drive him back. 

A short distance away, Codan and Raelag put Macan and Ro-Donic to shame as their sabers moved at seemingly twice the speed. The Jedi parried left, right and left again, before leaping over one of Raelag's low attacks. As he somersaulted over the Zabrak's head, his purple blade flashed, forcing his opponent to quickly duck and roll aside. Codan landed right behind Ro-Donic, and the Gran didn't even know until he saw and then felt the Jedi's saber sticking through his chest. 

Not even pausing to confirm the kill, Codan spun back in to action as Raelag charged him down again. Macan stepped back and watched Ro-Donic fall, a look of disbelief on the Gran's repulsive face. 

Still observing from the back of the room, Kreygor shrugged off the loss of one of his warriors. He couldn't be too disappointed with it, as he had after all been tempted to kill Ro-Donic anyway. He would just have to join in and teach these puny Jedi himself. With an evil smile on his face, he switched on his saber and charged forward. 

Li New had just managed to catch Karynna off guard and hurl her back with a Force push as Kreygor came at him. The Dark Jedi's red saber came powerfully down in an arc, and Li New had to put maximum energy into his parry in order to deflect the attack. The Jedi stepped back as Kreygor came on again, his attacks fuelled by a deep connection to the dark side. 

As Li New stood against this powerful threat, San Rylo found himself wanting to rush to his assistance. However, the young Jedi and his blue saber were already stretched to their utmost capability in defending the attacks of the assertive Xeroque. 

Meanwhile, Macan rushed to help Codan against the wickedly fast saber of Raelag, but could only manage two simple parries before the shrieking purple Twi'lek charged him down. He quickly ducked her first attack, then leapt back and parried the next. As she came forward Macan realised she was much more of a handful than Ro-Donic, but surprised himself again with the discovery that he could just keep up with her attacks. Heartened by a new belief, he pressed on doggedly, at times even managing to put her under pressure. 

The situation Macan found himself in was pretty much echoed all across the floor. All of the individual duels seemed so close they could go either way. Surely now it was all going to be decided on whichever side lost a fighter first, which would obviously throw a great advantage to the other.

* * *

Entering the atmosphere of the planet, Ghyron sat in his small black fighter. He knew very well what was probably happening in the facility at the minute, as he had followed the Jedi and the failure here in the stolen transport. Though his lust for battle cried to him to go down and participate, he nevertheless restrained himself. 

He had found plenty of time to think since his retreat from the Raddus system. Everything that had gone wrong today, from the loss at Gorek II, through to the Jedi discovering the hidden base, had been the fault of one man's feeble orders - Kreygor's. There was no way he was going to go down there and rush to that idiot's aid, not after his pitiful decisions had brought an abrupt end to months of hard work and planning. 

It seemed that Kreygor feared their mysterious master so much, that he had let his decisions be influenced by it. He had obviously been so caught up in trying to prove himself a great warrior and leader, that he had lost sight of the bigger picture. Stupid decisions were not going to help in defeating the Jedi, and that was all Ghyron truly wanted. He wanted it more than anything. 

And so he had made his own decision. Though not in the near future, the Jedi would fall. He would help make sure of it.

* * *

As the battle in the duelling arena continued to rage, all of the combatants found themselves forced or drawn towards the centre of the room. Suddenly all four of the individual duels came within close proximity, and a great display of saber skill dominated the small area. It seemed impossible that no-one was struck down, but the fighters all managed to parry, duck, roll or jump out of harm's way every time. 

After parrying and dodging away from Raelag once more, Codan found himself having to evade another red saber as he stepped within range of Kreygor. The Dark Jedi leader found himself relishing the chance to display his skills to another of his enemies, and attacked again. 

San Rylo continued to match the skill of Xeroque, but was under constant pressure and could not find chance to counter. Li New suddenly found himself free to rush to his Padawan's aid, and began to push the Togruta back as Karynna stepped in to try her luck against the young Jedi. 

His original target now under the attack of his leader, Raelag smiled at the chance to clash with Macan. Surely the weak Jedi reject could not withstand his powerful assault, and he charged forward aggressively. Macan backed off, parrying for all he was worth but barely able to match the superior combat skills of his opponent. 

The drawn out struggle continued, and Kreygor found himself getting increasingly frustrated. All four of their enemies still fought on, and though it seemed they were tiring they were still managing to match the Dark Jedi. It certainly wasn't supposed to be that way, Kreygor thought, and grit his teeth. How weak were his Dark Jedi if they could not bring about the end of these measly opponents? Even the young Padawan and the pitiful failure were still battling on. 

But almost as if Kreygor had willed it, Macan fell and his saber clattered away as he was hit by a powerful kick from Raelag. The Zabrak prepared to strike the killing blow with his double bladed saber, and Kreygor paused for a split second to enjoy the moment. However this allowed Codan to find the time to step in, and his purple saber defiantly blocked the attack. Snarling in frustration, Raelag once again engaged the Jedi. 

The Zabrak wasn't the only one who was annoyed with the proceedings. The incident with Macan pushed Kreygor over the edge. He had witnessed his Dark Jedi fail for the last time today, and he had no intention of carrying them any further. In his opinion, they no longer deserved his assistance. If they were truly as good as they had often boasted, then maybe he would see them again, and possibly respect them more for it. But right at that moment his mind was made up. He deactivated his saber, and stormed out of the room, leaving his old apprentices to their own devices. Still determined he would eventually get his way, he decided he would find himself new students, and this time make certain they were more powerful than the Jedi. 

Struggling to his feet, Macan was confused as he watched Kreygor leave. It seemed a bizarre thing to do with the battle so evenly matched. In fact, Macan believed the Dark Jedi probably just had the edge, mainly due to his own poor skills, but maybe the fleeing opponent didn't see it that way. Fear was a big part of the path to the dark side, and it seemed that despite his power, Kreygor was full of it. 

But now what was he to do? The other Jedi were occupied, all locked in fierce combat. With his help they would possibly overpower these enemies much sooner, but it would allow Kreygor time to make his escape. Thinking back to Li New's words he remembered they were only risking their lives here to stop Kreygor from doing just that. 

He realised he had little choice in the matter. Gathering his saber he ran out of the room, intent on holding up the Dark Jedi until his friends could arrive and deal with him. 

Turning right once out into the corridor, he left the sounds of combat behind and ran through another door further along. Again the room was dimly lit, with a large rack containing spare engine and weapon parts pretty much concealing one wall. Around half a dozen flight suits that looked like they never got used littered one far corner. 

Another door was situated along the opposite wall, presumably leading out into the hangar. Before it, Kreygor was just reaching up to the activation switch. 

"Leaving so soon?" Macan gibed. 

Kreygor ceased his arm movement, and smiled. "You have made incorrect decisions today, Macan," he said, turning to face him. "Don't make coming after me alone be your last one." 

"Brave words," Macan came back, "for someone looking to run from the conflict." 

"You still have a chance to save yourself. I will not stop you if you back away while you can." 

"That's not an option," Macan explained. "I will not let you leave to threaten other innocent people. Not without a fight." 

"Fight?" Kreygor chuckled. "Is that what you would call it? What kind of contest could you possibly offer me?" 

Macan took a deep breath and cleared his mind. "Let's find out." 

Kreygor ignited his lightsaber as Macan rushed him. This was indeed interesting. Having the former Jedi before him and all alone gave him a perfect chance to try and turn him. The day may end on a better note after all. He figured it was time Macan found out the one thing he had always wanted to know. 

The red blade flashed twice in defence, parrying Macan's saber aside and allowing Kreygor to kick him in the gut. The cold floor met Macan's back hard as he fell. 

"Despite your weaknesses you still have all the accursed nobility and sentiment I've come to expect from Jedi," Kreygor said as Macan struggled back to his feet. "But do not think I cannot see through it. For I understand why you seek isolation. I know why it is you turned your back on the Jedi Order." 

"You know nothing," Macan told him, readying himself again. "Or you would know that I will never betray my friends and turn to the dark side as you have done." 

Macan swung Codan's green saber again, and as before Kreygor blocked with far too much ease, and pushed Macan away with a laugh. 

"You are so wrong," Kreygor said. "I know _exactly_ why it is you left the Jedi. Your entire soul stinks of it. The love you couldn't have." 

Macan instantly recoiled. His memory flickered back into the past, bringing with it joy and pain, all at once soothing and unbearable. 

"Yes, you are transparent to me," Kreygor goaded him. "It weakens you, and torments you. The love you could have had." 

"Shut up!" Macan snapped. "Do not speak of it." 

"Ha ha ha," Kreygor laughed. "There it is. The pain and anger. Now draw close, and release it upon me." 

"No!" Macan said, more in annoyance at himself and his triggered emotions than in response to his opponent's words. He was truly stunned by how quickly his anger had flared, and he forced himself to breathe deep and relax. "I shall not." 

"You _will_!" Kreygor promised. "And though it will be your undoing you will not care. For would you not seek vengeance on the man who struck her down?" 

"What?" Macan asked, struggling at first to comprehend the bombshell he had just discovered. 

"Mmmm," Kreygor teased him further. "She had such a pretty face, that one." 

"You?" Macan's heart began to thump hard in his chest. At last, without realising it, he had met the bane of the hurt and torment he had felt for the last four years. Already, he could feel his anger begging to be released, and his self control struggled to contain it. The part of his mind that was still clear fought with his trembling right arm to keep it still and not take action, for to attack in anger would be to take a step on the path towards the dark side. And there was not one piece of him that truly wanted that. 

"So sweet, yet so strong." 

The temptation to seek revenge grew almost too strong for Macan to bear. The memories of that fateful day were now fresh in his mind, and standing before the man responsible made their hurt twofold. He considered action either way. Part of him understood that to back down would save his soul, though it would cost him his life. It would be easy to release his saber and accept his fate, as he did not fear death. But far too much did he fear that he would miss this chance. Destroying Kreygor would not only satisfy his own desire for justice, it would also remove a threat capable of inflicting much harm on the innocent life forms of the galaxy. 

"She put up such a valiant fight," Kreygor told him mockingly. "You would have been proud." 

But could he justify taking a life in such a manner? Would taking the dark path to destroying one menace be worth the price he would pay? Drawing upon those energies now begging for his use would turn him into that which he despised the most. 

"It was indeed a pity," Kreygor sneered malevolently, "that I had to cut... her... down." 

The words wreaked more pain than any physical blade ever could, and Macan could take no more. He found he could not stand and do nothing as this villain gloated of his ruining of lives, as his will was just not strong enough. Though anguish threatened to cripple him, and tears threatened to blind him, he readied himself for battle. This man would pay for his crime, and by any means necessary. He raised his saber for the attack. 

Kreygor smiled.

* * *

Xeroque backed away from Li New as he continued to search for a weakness. Slowly but surely, the fatigue in her arms was becoming too much for her to cope with, and the Jedi had picked up on her less aggressive style. He powered another attack home, forcing her to stumble as nearby the sabers of Rylo and Karynna kept up their frenetic pace. The young Twi'lek definitely wasn't showing any signs of fatigue. Actually, if the look in her eyes and the angered expression on her face were anything to go by, she was only just getting warmed up. She screamed a wickedly high pitched scream and swung her saber again, fuelled by her twisted hatred. Not to be outdone, Rylo calmly focused all of his energy into his arms and gave everything he'd got to match her blow for blow. 

Still the bitter contest between Codan and Raelag persisted. Each fighter found themselves being forced back in turn, before taking the chance to go on the offensive themselves. Just as the Zabrak attacked again, a sudden flicker of doubt passed across his face. Codan soon sensed why, as Xeroque slumped to the floor, her body sliced in two where Li New's saber had just carved through it. Without time to even regain his concentration, Raelag staggered back as his enemy's blade moved again, passing straight through the handle of his saber and deactivating it. The damage to the intricate equipment inside caused a short, and the halves of the saber hilt sparked in his hands, causing him to drop them. 

In less than a second the outcome of the battle had been decided. As Li New and Rylo pressed Karynna back, Raelag withdrew as Codan sought the telling blow. The Dark Jedi soon found themselves with so more space to back into... 

Li New abruptly spun around and brought his saber up for defence, his actions automatically triggered by the Force. As the wave of blaster fire came at them, he caught sight of Rylo going down just off to his side. Ghyron had suddenly appeared at the entrance to the room, and one of his shots had passed right through the Padawan's shoulder. He groaned in pain as he hit the floor. 

The two Jedi deflected the remaining attacks away, with Li New quickly moving to cover his injured apprentice. Raelag and Karynna saw this as their chance, and hastily made their getaway. Once they were safely into the corridor, Ghyron vanished after them, pausing only to strike a mocking pose at Codan. 

"No!" Li New demanded, as Codan moved to give chase. "It's Kreygor we must find. Macan went after him." 

"What about Rylo?" Codan asked. 

Li New knelt down and checked the wound, as the young Jedi grit his teeth in pain. "It is not life threatening," he explained. "But it could do with immediate attention." 

"Just get Kreygor," Rylo growled agonisingly. "I'll be alright." 

"We will return," Li New promised, and the two Jedi quickly moved away.

* * *

Over the other side of the facility, the fleeing Dark Jedi rapidly moved along the corridor towards the hangar. 

"What about Kreygor?" Karynna asked. 

"His time is over," Ghyron coldly explained. 

"His time is over? You even _speak_ like a Jedi," Karynna taunted him. "And since when is it up to you whether we leave him or not?" 

"Didn't you see?" Raelag asked. "He had no problem leaving us to meet our doom. So I have none doing the same for him." 

"Do not worry, Karynna," Ghyron told her as they entered the hangar. "I have spoken with the master and he agrees with this course of action. Kreygor has obviously demonstrated his distinct capabilities for failure. We will not defeat the Jedi without much stronger leadership." 

"And you have a better person in mind?" she asked. 

"Indeed," Ghyron confirmed, breaking away from them and heading towards his ship. "The master has requested our presence. We will be taking our orders directly from him now." 

The Twi'lek and the Zabrak gave each other a surprised but excited glance. They had heard many great things about their enigmatic supreme master, and had long wished to prove themselves to him and allow him to improve their power. They took to the skies and headed away from the planet without giving Kreygor a further thought.

* * *

Kreygor stepped back, then once more, as Macan's onslaught came at him. The green saber flashed again and again, and though the attacks were wild and erratic their ferocity was enough to trouble the Dark Jedi. 

Reaching into the Force, Kreygor delved into Macan's psyche. Amongst the rampant emotions, he could sense things were going well. The former Jedi had almost given into his hate and anger completely. He only needed just a little more coercing. Once an opportunity arrived, Kreygor drew upon the power of telekinesis, and sent Macan sprawling backwards with a mighty demonstration of the Force ability he possessed. 

Macan grunted as he hit the back wall hard and collapsed to the floor. 

"Weak, pathetic fool!" Kreygor scolded him. "Is that all you can muster? Your feelings for that woman couldn't have been _that_ strong if that was your best attempt." 

Macan struggled to find his feet. His body ached, and his legs were tired. But worse than that his heart was heavy with the understanding of what was about to occur. He would give himself to the dark side in a bid to rid himself of this malicious rival. Though the act would bring with it an evil into him far worse, nowhere could he find the strength to care. 

"Does her death not warrant more of an effort on your part?" 

Though he knew Kreygor was doing his best to tempt him to the dark side, Macan knew that those words were true. He so desperately wanted now to avenge her death, but he required more power and quickly if he was going to be able to achieve it. He closed his eyes and accepted his decision. 

But in that moment, as the last shred of integrity threatened to leave him, the world around him seemed to slow. In the background, the drone of the structure's power generators faded out, along with the hum of the sabers. The only sounds were the long, slow beats of his heart, and each breath of air that seemed to last as long as the eternal wind itself. 

This could not be as it would feel to give yourself to the dark side, he thought. He no longer felt angry, or frustrated. All over him peace came like he had never experienced, and he basked in its presence. He guessed he could only be dreaming, but when he commanded his eyes to open they obeyed. 

He was still in the same room, he observed, but it was not dark and foreboding as it had been. Light gleamed from some unknown source, bathing the area in a wonderful warm glow. Kreygor was nowhere to be seen. In his place, a semi-transparent blue and white luminosity shifted and changed until taking on a shape that could be described as roughly humanoid. Then within the blue, the white continued to morph and sharpen, taking on the appearance of someone from his past. His eyes grew wider, and he breathed ever deeper. It was her. 


	7. Never Alone

7

"Peta?" he tried to ask, but nothing came out. He tried to move the rest of his body, but it seemed too relaxed to budge, as if it were under a debilitating influence of some sort. As the apparition began to take slow steps towards him, his mind tried to seek an answer as to what was going on. 

He thought at first it may be some evil trick of the dark side, taunting him with what he wanted to see, but he quickly dismissed that idea. He had sensed the influence of the dark side within Kreygor, and had almost given into it himself, and this was definitely not of its foul making. 

Maybe he was hallucinating, he thought. Maybe his mind was allowing him to see her one last time before he gave himself over to the dark side and his ruin. 

But that could not be it either. It was surely impossible, but he could sense her in the room with him. The same feeling of warmth and comfort he had always enjoyed when in her company was present here, but how? He reached out with the Force, and gently touched the essence he could feel before him. She opened her soul to him, and for a short while all of his pain was forgotten. He could not believe it. It was truly her, and it was as though she had never departed. 

She now stood so close that he could reach out and touch her, if such a thing were actually possible. He urged himself to try, but his body still would not respond. She looked right into his eyes, and smiled. 

With all his heart he willed himself to speak, but he could not. He wished so much to tell her how sorry he was for how he had behaved, and the choice he had just accepted. He would have died from the shame if she didn't relax him as she did. 

She moved one finger to her lips, as if to quieten his concern. Through the Force, he could sense her feelings, almost as clear as his own. She didn't want him to feel the pain anymore, or to suffer in solitude. More importantly, with everything she had she was willing him not to make this fatal mistake and lose himself in a futile bid to avenge her. 

It was then she tilted her head slightly and slowly shook it. Upon her face, her eyes and smile formed an expression of amusement, and to Macan this proved the most amazing thing. For even in this his most hopeless hour, she had taken the seriousness of his situation and had cast it aside with her light of heart. As he felt all the temptations of the dark side leave his body and mind, she opened her mouth to speak. 

"You are never alone," she reminded him compassionately, and then came closer and moved as if to kiss him. As their lips came near, he closed his eyes again, thinking not of the sure impossibility of being able to touch such a spirit. 

Then all too soon he took a sharp intake of breath and his eyes snapped open. Kreygor again stood before him, his scarlet lightsaber held at the ready, illuminating his malevolent face with its red glow. 

Before he even understood why, he turned off the lightsaber in his hand and lowered the hilt to his side. Kreygor watched him with more than just a hint of disbelief, and an entire mass of disgust. 

"You disappoint me, again," Kreygor told him. 

"I've been doing that a lot lately, disappointing people," Macan confessed. "But I won't disappoint the one who matters." 

"You are indeed foolish," Kreygor claimed. "_I_ killed the woman you loved. And now I am before you. Take your retribution!" 

Macan's answer was to toss the saber aside. It clanged against the metal floor and rolled away into the shadows. Kreygor watched it for a moment before shifting his gaze back towards Macan. 

"You do know that this decision will deliver your death?" Kreygor asked, moving toward him. 

"I will gladly accept that," Macan explained, "rather than give myself to the dark side." 

"As you wish," Kreygor sighed, and raised his saber for the killing strike. 

Macan thought about his decision again, but he only needed a split second to confirm to himself that it was the correct one. Head held high for the first time he could remember in years, he stood ready to accept his fate. As he awaited the end, a green blur flashed before him and the wicked crack of sabers colliding rung in his ears as Kreygor parried. He looked to his right to see Li New and Codan had arrived at the entrance to the room. Using the Force, Li New summoned his thrown lightsaber back to him, and the two of them charged into action. 

Macan stepped back out of the way as his two friends took on the challenge. Their sabers swung round onto the attack as the expression of anger on Kreygor's face intensified. Now, he decided, he would truly show the Jedi what it meant to face the power of the dark side. He swung his own saber round in defence and parried both attacking sabers in one stroke, and before Li New could regain his balance, Kreygor threw him aside using the power of the Force. 

Codan quickly moved back onto the offensive, but Kreygor rolled out of the way and held his left arm out. Codan was slightly shocked, then a little annoyed, to see his own green saber fly into Kreygor's awaiting hand. The blade ignited, and Kreygor charged forward with both sabers flailing, a colourful dance of death that Codan had to retreat from. His own purple blade flashed left and right with great speed as he tried to fight off the assault. 

As quick as he could Li New leapt back to his feet and rushed forth. Kreygor whirled around, parrying Li New's attack as he continued to harass Codan with the other saber. 

Macan watched with respect and admiration for his old friends. Their skills were developed to a far greater level than what they had been at when he had last seen them at the Academy, and neither of them showed any signs of fear or anxiety as they took on this formidable enemy. 

The fight raged on, and Kreygor was pressed back out into the corridor. Now in a more confined space, the two Jedi found it difficult to attack at the same time, and Kreygor sought this as an advantage. His sabers came around again, and Codan quickly back stepped. The green blade in Kreygor's left hand severed one of the pipes fastened to the wall, and an oily liquid spewed out across the floor. 

Codan suddenly found himself on a very slippery surface, and Kreygor pushed out at him through the Force. His footing gone, Codan could do little but collapse to the floor as Kreygor's red blade came down toward him. Li New quickly lunged to parry the attack, then ducked as his enemy's green saber flashed passed overhead. As Codan struggled to his feet, Li New used the Force to temporarily divert the flow of oil straight into Kreygor's face. The Dark Jedi faltered slightly and backed away, trying to clear his eyes. 

Macan stood watching the fight from just inside the corridor. He was growing steadily more frustrated at his apparent uselessness, and decided he must do something constructive. Through a nearby door on his right, he caught a glimpse of a control panel, and peered inside the room. He realised he had found the heart of the facility. More control panels and monitors lined the walls of the room, and in the centre an enormous holographic display of the nearby systems was being projected from a device within the floor. In just seconds Macan had hit on an idea and moved into the room. 

Kreygor was forced back even further, and again found himself in the duelling arena. Rylo had struggled to the back wall, and was sitting against it with a hand across his wound. Without being able to take up his saber he too was reduced to just a spectator as the conflict raged. 

Glad of more room to move again, Codan and Li New spread out and attacked from both sides. But Kreygor, now totally immersed in the dark side, continued to wield both sabers with terrifying efficiency and neither Jedi could find a telling blow. As the fight fell further back into the room, they neared the fallen body of Ro-Donic, and with a simple command to the Force, Kreygor sent it sailing through the air towards his enemies. 

Codan stepped back out of the body's flight path, but with split second reactions Kreygor altered its course and it crunched into the Jedi, bundling him over. However, the event was the opening Li New had been watching for. Though only for a millisecond, Kreygor's attention had been focused completely on taking Codan down. Li New's saber was already on the attack, and before Kreygor could react his left arm was severed just below the elbow. The forearm had not even started to fall before Li New's blade was coming around again, searching for the killing strike. He was rightly surprised to see the red blade in Kreygor's other hand come across in defence, and the force of the parry sent Li New stumbling. 

Codan pushed the body of Ro-Donic off of him, and flipped back onto his feet. Then he saw an astonishing sight. Kreygor, minus an arm but with a new expression on his face of absolute rage and ferocity, was proceeding to press Li New back with some of the fastest and strongest saber attacks he had ever witnessed. For a short moment he stood, finding himself almost unable to believe there were beings so evil, and so totally immersed in the dark arts that they could not even feel it when pain was upon them. Shaking it off, he saw his green saber, still in the hand of Kreygor's severed arm, was lying not far away, and he summoned it to him. 

"That's mine, thank you very much," he said, and raced up behind Kreygor to attack once more. As Codan took some of the pressure off, Li New found himself able to move offensively again, and the two Jedi began to force Kreygor back. 

Continuing to move and spin with staggering speed, Kreygor parried all three attacking sabers for several moments, but even he could not keep up such a defence. As Li New deflected the red blade aside, Codan's purple blade burst through the Dark Jedi's chest, and pierced his heart. 

The Jedi stepped back, and for a moment it seemed Kreygor was going to continue to attack despite his wound. But no man could suffer such agony, and he fell to his knees. The grip of his right hand failed, and his saber fell to the floor. As the blade retracted, Kreygor's face finally changed to one of realisation. He had never believed his great powers in the dark side would let him down in battle, yet here he was at death's door. He wearily reached his arm toward the two Jedi, longing to take them both by the throats and throttle them. If he just had a little more strength he would make that so before his body finally gave up, but he found himself diminishing. 

As death came over him, he let out a deafening roar, and the Dark Jedi's last ever action was to unleash a torrent of dark side lighting from his outstretched hand. Taken by both the surprise and power of it, neither Li New or Codan found enough time to react, and they were sent sprawling through the air for a good twenty feet before crashing back to the hard metal floor. 

Kreygor's arm dropped to his side, and then the lifeless body fell forward in a heap. Codan groaned, managing to sit up through pain and clenched teeth to see their adversary lay beaten. It was finally over. 

Beside him Li New lay still, taking deep breaths and immersing himself in the Force for its support. It had been a truly exhausting day for both body and mind. 

For several long moments the Jedi remained still, and it was only after Macan's appearance that they struggled to their feet. At the back wall, Rylo also stood and slowly made his way over to them, joining them in the relief of the moment as they looked down upon their defeated enemy. 

There was something about the look in Macan's eyes as he stared down at Kreygor's body. 

"He told you," Codan realised. 

"Yes," Macan confirmed. 

"I'm sorry," Codan told him, not knowing how Macan was going to react. "I didn't mean for you to find out that way, but we were in such a rush, and your head needed to be clear. I couldn't risk telling you before." 

"It's alright, really" Macan told him calmly. "I'm fine now." 

"You are?" Codan asked, stretching out with the Force to sense Macan's emotions. Strange, he thought. No nerves, no fear, and definitely no anger. Something big had happened, and not just Kreygor's death. 

"Well there's no use hanging around here," Li New urged. "We could all do with leaving this place behind." 

"Yes," Macan agreed. "But we stop off at the command room first. I figured something out."

* * *

It was getting late in the day by the time they launched their ships. Codan and Li New took point in their X-Wings, with Codan flying the injured Rylo's craft. Behind them, Macan followed in the Dark Jedi transport, with Rylo and R2-G3 along for the ride. In a strange way Macan was glad that the Dark Jedi that had escaped had not taken this ship, as he was becoming quite attached to it. Besides, their decisions made sense in one way, as their smaller fighters would obviously be much more handy in a dogfight. 

As they left the atmosphere, Macan initiated a scan of the surface, and grinned as a large explosion registered at the site of the Dark Jedi's facility. Obviously de-stabilising the polarity of the power generators, then initiating a slow increase in their output had been a good idea. It hadn't taken them long to completely overload and detonate. 

"Nice move, Macan," Codan said over their open communication channel. "No more Dark Jedi will be using that as a training ground." 

"And no more Jedi will be tortured within its confines," Macan added. 

"I'll salute that," Li New said, checking his controls. His readings indicated three more fighters were approaching the planet, and he grinned as he saw their identification. "A little late I'm afraid," he said into his com unit. "The party's over." 

"Is everyone alright?" Master Reeldo's voice came back. "What happened?" 

"Just another day in the life of a Jedi," Codan said. 

Macan listened as his two friends discussed the events with the Rodian Jedi Master. It had been a long time since Macan had last spoken to him, and wasn't sure what to say when Reeldo was informed of his presence. 

"Macan?" he asked. "I must admit to being taken by surprise to hear of your involvement." 

"Master Reeldo," Macan greeted him, remembering that Reeldo too had once shared a special connection with Peta all those years back. He had after all been her instructor. "It is good to finally speak to you again." 

"Indeed," the Jedi Master agreed. "There is much I have long wanted to discuss with you." 

"I understand," Macan said, and then allowed himself a deep breath. "And I believe I'm finally ready." 

"That is good to hear," Reeldo was pleased. "Will you be accompanying us back to the Academy?" 

"If that is no trouble master," he replied after a moment's thought. "There are people I need to speak to, and poor decisions that need rectifying." 

"Then let us waste no time. We will rendezvous back at Golon II, and see if Captain Baska is ready to take us back to Yavin." 

"Sounds good to me," Codan agreed. 

"Let's go home," Li New wished. 

The six small vessels entered hyperspace once more. 


	8. A Stonger Man

8

The cool forest breeze felt good against Li New's face as he walked slowly through the grounds of the Jedi Academy. It had been two days since their return, and things were getting back to normal. Well, as normal as they could be for a Jedi anyway.

Beside him, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker strolled contently along. With the defeat of Kreygor, another one of the many enemies of peace had been removed from the galaxy. And though there were many more incidents of Dark Jedi activity being reported recently, they could only take it day by day. The loss of one of their most hidden training centres should at least put them on the back foot for a while.

"Tell me Wilcra," Luke said. "How is your apprentice?"

"Better master," Li New replied. "The bacta treatment did a good job, but only rest and the Force will get him back to full health. Still, I don't think he's minding his time off."

"Well it's not like he hasn't earned it," Luke admitted. "As all of you have done. I am truly proud of the way you handled yourselves. Facing an enemy as powerful as Kreygor is not something any of us would like to do all that often."

"On the contrary master, if defeating the likes of Kreygor is what is needed to ultimately free the galaxy, then I will gladly welcome every chance."

Luke smiled. "Spoken like a true Jedi."

"Though the day was long and the battle arduous, I am glad that we found the hidden structure when we did," Li New admitted. "Had you not sensed danger at Gorek II then many more Dark Jedi would have been trained there before it was discovered."

"Yes, we have been fortunate," Luke agreed, and then looked across the courtyard. "But I'm led to wonder: did the Force show me that vision purely so the facility could be destroyed, or for something else also?"

Li New followed his gaze towards the surprisingly calm looking Macan, sitting deep in thought on a small eroded wall. "It's good that he's back," he admitted.

"Yes," Luke said. "Macan could be a fine Jedi, if he can just learn to control his emotions."

"He seems alright now," Li New observed. "I sense no distress in him."

"Hmm, that is good," Luke agreed. "He does seem to be more relaxed and acceptant recently. His attitude since his return has given me much hope."

"I wonder what did happen out there?" Li New thought.

"He made a choice. He faced the killer of the woman he loved and came out the other side a stronger man. It must have been hard, but in all truth it was the exact thing he needed."

"Only when up against the greatest of adversity do we discover our greatest strengths."

"Absolutely," Luke nodded. "I think Macan has finally found proof that he has got what it takes to be a Jedi. That belief was never truly in him before."

"So what will happen next?"

"That is what I am about to find out," Luke explained. "If you will excuse me."

Li New respectfully bowed his head, and took his leave as Luke made his way towards Macan. As the soft footsteps approached him, the newly reinstated Jedi Padawan rose to his feet and turned to face them.

"Master Skywalker," he nodded.

"I trust you're settling back in well?" the Jedi Master asked.

"Yes," Macan answered. "Surprisingly well. I guess it's just easy coming back to what I already know."

"That's good," Luke smiled. "So your training can resume whenever you're ready."

"Actually, I've wanted to get back into it from the moment I arrived. I've wasted far too much time. Mine and yours."

"You've not wasted any of my time," Luke assured him. "What would have been a waste was if you had continued your training without ever really being sure of yourself."

Macan sighed. "But I realise now I could have made things much easier on myself, and on others around me."

"You mustn't get lost in the possibilities of what you could or should have done," Luke explained. "What has happened in the past has happened and can not be changed. And while you should always be mindful of the future, most of your energies should be focuses on the present."

"I understand," Macan nodded. "And from now on they will be."

"I'm sure they will," Luke told him. "So I've spoken with Codan. He hasn't taken an apprentice yet since earning his promotion, but I asked him what he thought about completing your training."

"And?"

"He seems happy with the idea," Luke explained. "If that's alright with you?"

"It is," Macan realised after a moment's thought.

"Your future was clouded for a long time," Luke told him. "It was never clear that you would return, but I thought I should keep this safe in case you did."

Macan watched as Luke held out a saber hilt to him. Straight away he knew that saber. It was Peta's. The one she had made to pass her Jedi trials and become a Knight. The one she would have been using when she was struck down in battle.

"I always figured you would be its most obvious owner."

Macan slowly reached out and clasped the hilt with his hand, but as he did so a small flicker of doubt passed through his mind. Did he really need another reminder of the love he had lost, especially one such as this? He would be carrying it with him everyday, and using it in every battle. Asking himself, he looked deep for an answer. Before long it became obvious, hitting him clear and strong. He could think of no greater honour that he could be bestowed, knowing that he would be using the weapon she had built while he was helping to defend the innocent people of the galaxy. Possession of the saber seemed like a very good idea, and he took it without any further hesitation. With it in his hands, he immediately felt safer, stronger somehow. He couldn't explain it, but it just felt right.

"Thank you," Macan nodded.

"My pleasure," Luke said. "And welcome back." With that, he turned and started to walk away.

"She came to me," Macan decided to say, prompting Luke to turn back and listen on, interested. "When I was in the most desperate of need, when I was ready to give myself to the darkness, she came to me." He shook his head slightly. "She saved me."

"I did wonder," Luke smiled. "It is rare that anger and confusion can be so easily cast aside."

"I don't understand how," Macan shrugged. "I keep thinking it could only have been a dream, but it felt so real. It _was_ so real."

"You weren't dreaming," Luke explained with a shake of the head. "It's quite possible for Jedi that have become one with the Force to continue to communicate with us."

"How?"

"Through the Force, all manner of wonderful things are possible," Luke told him. "For a long time, I was able to see the spirits of the Jedi that had taught me. Their help was invaluable when it came my turn to teach others. Sometimes, when I'm deep in meditation, I can still hear their voices. I wouldn't be without them."

"I'm never alone," Macan realised.

"She will always be with you," Luke nodded his confirmation, before smiling again and taking his leave.

Macan felt refreshed, invigorated. For the last four years he had hidden himself away to suffer his torment alone, all because he thought he had lost the most dearest person to him. Now he had discovered she had been with him all along. She had never truly been lost. Were it not for all the pain he had felt, he would have probably found his seclusion amusing. It had been a long, pointless waste of time, and not what Peta would have wanted him to do at all.

Indeed it seemed he had a lot of time to make up for. Proudly fastening the lightsaber to his belt, he took a deep, calm breath, finally glad the pain had left him. With immediate practise in mind, he turned and started to make his way back into the Academy.

THE END

FOR NOW

Please visit

www steveosweb co uk

for more information including character profiles


End file.
